


Acts of Control

by Xanimals



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Furry, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Maledom, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Self-Fisting, Size Kink, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanimals/pseuds/Xanimals
Summary: Having rescued a mysterious young man from a hidden lab, Samus soon finds that there's more to him than meets the eye. And a really big dick.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	1. Predator Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samus takes an imprisoned young man aboard her ship after finding him alone in a laboratory cell. She soon finds out there's more to him than meets the eye.

#  **Chapter 1 - Predator Unleashed**

_Chapter Tags: Maledom, Rough Sex, Dubious Consent, Vaginal Sex, Creampie, Rape/Non-con Elements, Doggy Style, Knotting, References to Knotting, Breeding_

* * *

The inferno at Samus’s back illuminated the forest around her as she ran. 

The hidden facility of rogue pirates and scientists set ablaze by a failsafe to ensure whatever was in the laboratory stayed hidden. Luckily for her, she had already downloaded the information she sought from right under their noses, and she had almost escaped had it not been for her bleeding heart. Well, it didn’t matter too much in the end. While her employer preferred her to get in and out quietly, the bounty was for the data she carried. The amount of zeros promised also helped. 

Her hunt had gone mostly to plan: First she had to infiltrate the base quietly, then find and retrieve whatever data was available on the experiments they were doing, and finally escape before they saw you and activated the bases’ self-destruct sequence. The majority of the plan had gone off flawlessly. No one saw her enter and up until the last hour, she had been undetected. That was until she passed the prison, and saw a single, lone human male sitting in a cell. She risked everything to get him out and attracted the notice of the guards. One thing leg to another, and thus the current situation. 

The base had not locked down as the pirates wanted, as she had tampered with the codes earlier. The malfunction, however, did cause several large fires to start in the complex, which had bought her time. What she was sure of is that they had set out distress signals to various pirate outposts in the region, and she had only had a limited amount of time to escape. 

Samus glanced at the smaller figure running at her side; a shorter young man most likely barely beyond his age of majority. The only prisoner in the compex, and the only human. Questioning him revealed that he was the only prisoner there and that he was captured months ago. Going by her initial scans, he seemed normal with medium length black hair eyes with tan skin. He spoke with an unaccented federation common, meaning he was from an urban-world and was at least decently educated. 

_“Maybe from a core city?”_ She asked herself before quickly banishing the thought, concentrating on getting to her ship in time. No gunfire and no shouts behind her. They must not have followed.

“S-sorry...” an out of breath voice called from behind her, “Can you...?”. Samus stopped herself to look at the human now behind her. She mentally chided herself, forgetting that her companion wasn’t in endurance enhancing Varia Suit. She was barely winded by the run.

“No time.” She stopped, turning around and picking up the man and throwing him over her shoulder, before continuing deeper into the forest. 

A handful of minutes later, Samus saw the outline of her gunship through her visor. “Prepare for launch!” she yelled, ducking beneath the ship’s wings and setting the prisoner down on his feet beside her. The ship lit up in a bright litany of colors, responding to her voice. A dull green glow enveloped them from overhead, and all around them started the sounds of a ship coming to life.

Samus winced as she felt the odd sensation of being pulled upwards through the tractor beam. She always described it like being pulled like a rubber band while one side of it was stuck to the floor. Immensely unpleasant, but not really unbearable. The feeling passed quick and in the blink of an eye she stood in the central room of her ship. Her companion fell to his knees, heaving as he was obviously unused to being tugged through a teleporter.

 _“No time to help him yet.”_ Samus thought as she helped the human up by his hand and led him to the front of the ship. The door ahead of her hissed as it opened. Lights and buttons came to life as she pushed him into a seat situated behind the captain’s chair. She took her own seat in front of the dizzying light show, and pressed several buttons in quick succession. 

“Pull the harness above you over yourself. It’ll lock once we start.” She heard him lower the harness over his shoulders and strapping himself in. She expected him to complain like others have, but was met with silence.

“Engines stabilized.” She spoke to herself as she pulled a lever to her left. “Escape route established...” she trailed off as her eyes reviewed a hologram of the surrounding systems. Several red dots blinked to life on it and started moving towards the green dot, with a perforated line leading from it, away from the red dots and out into the void of space. 

She pulled another lever and a deep droning sound quieted everything around them, as if someone put cups over her ears. “Stealth system engaged. And...There!” a bright green light appeared on the touch screen in front of her. She pressed it and the ship lifted up and shot out of the atmosphere, away from danger without a moment to spare.

* * *

It was more than thirty minutes before Samus relaxed, finally letting out a long sigh she felt like she was holding the entire time. That was closer than she was expecting. Any longer and she would’ve had to fight her way out of the system, and her current ship’s loadout was more for stealth than gunfire. She removed the blaster on her right arm, coming off as several fasteners bolted open. She leaned on the arm-mounted gun against the wall, on the floor. 

She then did the same with her helmet, exhaust ports letting out compressed air before coming off with a light hiss. She took a deep breath of her ship’s air before laying her helmet on a relatively empty part of the console. Reaching back, she loosened her ponytail, but keeping the band on, just enough to allow her neck to breath. Powered armor was great, but there was only so much to be done for sweat. 

Turning her chair around, she slightly surprised herself as she looked at the young man whom she almost forgot was behind her. 

He looked exhausted. His eyes were closed as she hung onto the harness with her hands, probably still trying to catch his breath and settle his stomach. She was used to taking off in a ship, but the same could hardly be said for others in the past.. 

_“He strapped himself in without issue. That’s something. Maybe ship experience._ ” She thought to herself. Often people she transported needed instructions on shipboard protocol. She hated explaining that sort of stuff.

“We’re safe now. Sorry about the teleportation beam, it takes some getting used to.”

The man released a sigh even longer than her own as he opened his eyes and turned to meet Samus’s gaze. He froze up right as he was about to speak, their eyes meeting.

“Everything alright? How’re you feeling?”

“O-oh! J-just fine....I’m fine.” He stammered, looking away from her and seemingly to blush, though it was hard to tell in the light of the cockpit. “I’ve never taken one before, that’s all.”

Samus leaned back, she was used to people acting this way around her- flustered, embarrassed, _intimidated._ She knew exactly why they acted as they did and she loved using it as a weapon. Of course, not all reacted shyly around her, a good many flirted with her and straight up propositioned her. She found it a lot more endearing when someone was shy around her, rather than assertive, though the latter was much easier to coax into bed.

“What’s your name? We didn’t have much time for introductions.” Samus asked. 

“Y-Yun, ma’am.” his voice was quiet, as if he was waiting to be reprimanded for speaking out of turn. 

“Samus. I could only crack a few of the files before I had to run and none of them referred to prisoners. That and you were the only prisoner in the whole facility. What were they doing to you?”

“Th-they did stuff to m-me. T-they...Th...” he couldn’t seem to get the words out of his mouth, whatever happened was too fresh for him to form a coherent answer. 

Samus leaned forwards and spoke in a gentle voice, “It’s alright. You don’t have to answer” he seemed to appreciate that, as he relaxed though he tensed again after seeing how close her face was to his, “Where are you from? I can help you get back home once everything is settled from this mission.”

“Canid 8.” he responded. 

That far? Well that was inconvenient, it’s a ten-day trip back to the planet that commissioned her for this mission, and from there...well, that’s at least another month depending on station traffic, to get to his system. But she was correct in her assumption, Lupe Five was a well populated agricultural garden world in the federation. 

Samus leaned back, thoughtful, “That’s quite a ways from here.” she could see her words deflated the young man a bit, his eyes cast downwards to the dark grey floor. “I’ll get you home, don’t worry. You’ll just be my passenger until then. I hope you don’t mind nutrient paste.” 

He nodded, “I don’t mind. My family...my family used to be spacers before we settled on Lupe. I’m used to it.” More good news, Nutrient paste was about as bland as food could get. So bland that no matter how much spices you added to it, it always kept the flavor of boring. She could count on one hand civilians who had to eat the stuff for a prolonged period of time. 

“For now, why don’t you get some rest? We’ve both had a long day, and I’m sure you’d appreciate a nice bed rather than a cot.” Samus gathered her helmet, and released the harness around Yun, lifting up automatically. He seemed reluctant to get up, but did so after some thought. A head shorter than her. 

She led him through the cramped interior of her small gunship, behind the cockpit was a short hallway leading to the central, circular room with the teleportation pad sitting in the middle. 

Opposite the cockpit door, on the other side of the room was a hallway that led to the door of the engine room, along each of the diagonals of the central room were several automatic doors, and on the left side was a small alove outfitted with mechanical arms designed to take off her armor. 

Samus led him to the first one on the left, and opened it with a press of a button. Technically it was a secondary bedroom, but she used it as storage most of the time. This time there were only a few stray boxes laying around, so not too messy. At the rear was a plain looking bed, set into the wall. 

“This can be your room, while we’re on route. Bathroom is out the door on your right. Get some rest, I need to clean myself, and you can use it whenever I’m done, unless you need to use it now?”

He shook his head. “No ma’am.”

She smiled softly at him, “Just Samus Or Sam. I’m not into formalities.”

“Thanks...Samus.”

Yun looked at the room in disbelief, trying to figure out what to do so she left him there.

For now, she needed a nice warm shower. 

* * *

Samus returned to the main room and stood in the alcove, the mechanical arms moving automatically to remove her armor. Several arms had small drill-like bits at the end the fit themselves into small holes in the armor, releasing a locking mechanism inside. First came off her large pauldrons, then her vambraces and gauntlets. Her muscles and joints relaxed as the weight was lifted off them. Her breastplate then came off in two pieces, fully revealing the top of her skin-tight blue zero-suit. Her cuisses came off even quicker now that the central locking mechanism in the breastplate was gone. Finally, she stepped out of her greaves, revealing the heel-like boots she wore that connected the zero-suit to her Varia set.

Samus stepped out of the alcove and stretched her shoulders. Being in her Varia suit felt as natural to her as wearing clothes, but she loved the raw flexibility of being just in her zero suit, which was akin to being completely naked. Even that was feeling stuffy at this point. So she pressed the release at the base of her neck, and allowed the suit to release and come loose. By the time the door to the bathroom had opened, she was fully naked, carrying her zero suit under her arm. 

“Shower turn on. Hot please.” She said out loud. The computer heard her voice as the shower in the corner of the room activated. The bathroom was the same size as the guest room as it mirrored it across the hallway. Where the bed would be in the other room, stood the shower head. There wasn’t a stall, as such as the entire room was designed to be open air. So she walked into the lukewarm spray of water and let herself lose herself in thoughts.

A scream broke Samus out of her daydream, followed by a long groan. The walls were soundproof, but the type of scream must’ve alerted the ship’s AI as it automatically broadcasts it through the speakers. 

Instinct took over as she leapt out of the shower and into the main room, retrieving her pistol from its place on the wall, before approaching where she assumed the scream came from. 

Had something gotten in the engine that she didn’t notice? The scan from earlier came up negative. Was it Yun? A dozen possibilities cycled through her mind. _“Dammit. I should have ran a medical scan on him before anything.”_ she took a deep breath, focusing her mind. Another long groan, this time definitely coming from the guest room. 

Samus took a step towards the door and allowed it to open.

She drew her gun as she entered, doing a quick visual sweep of the room. Yun was on the floor, curled into a ball, writhing in apparent pain. She watched for a moment, making sure it was safe before kneeling beside him and putting a hand on his back, “Yun! What’s happeni-” instinct took over as she saw him swing at her from the corner of her eye, barely dodging a clawed hand, though knocking her gun out of her hands and against the wall.

“G-Get back!” he yelled at her, “I...I don’t think I can control it!”

“What’s going on?” she asked, her eyes watching as his body contorted. 

“I’m sorry!” he yelled, less in pain, and more in exertion of trying to stop something. “I can’t hold back....!” Samus watched him as more of his body began to change, fur growing from hands to his torso, her legs growing longer as sounds of bone snapping into place, ripping his pants and shirt. She wanted to move, to act, but something about this mesmerized her. 

She watched in shock and horror as the young man changed before her. His face became longer, more canine, nose widening becoming a snout, hair becoming a full mane atop his head. As he screamed, he bared teeth as they grew longer and sharper, becoming fangs, his brown eyes subtly glowing yellow in the dim light. Legs turned backwards, and grew in length, his muscles grew denser and larger before covering with fur. What was once a young man who stood almost a head shorter than her had quickly become a wolf-like humanoid that seemed to be as tall as her. 

The werewolf growled at her, but quickly became a whine as his eyes met hers, a flash of lucidity in them almost apologetic. Samus attempted to reach for her gun, but Yun leaped on top of her far faster than she expected, grabbing her wrist in his clawed hands and pinning on the floor above her head.

Training kicked in, as Samus instantly leaned back into the pin and moved to kick upwards into the crotch of the wolf. Her eyes instinctively looked down, before freezing as she was met with a large, red cock that stood erect from Yun’s lower body. 

It was the most exotic dick she had ever seen, and she would be the first to admit that she was no stranger to alien cocks. Almost as long as her forearm and just as round, it pulsed beneath her, the base ending in a swollen bulb. Beneath it, swung two large hairless testicles, each one the size of her fist. 

A sudden intrusive thought from her hidden, inner slut, wanted this dick. _“Oh my god, that thing is amazing...”._ She suddenly was very aware of her own nude wetness.

Samus looked back up at the monster that pinned her, whatever she's about to do, already lost to her. His eyes seemed to plead for a moment, before becoming predatory. It pushed its muzzle towards her cheek and took a deep breath, before giving her a lick from her jawline to her cheek. For some reason the action aroused her, her focus continuing to wane. No stop that. _“What the fuck is wrong with me?”_

“N-no!” she yelled, attempting to break free, trying to banish her sexual thoughts back into the back of her mind. She struggled for a moment, pushing against her captor’s grip, trying to gain leverage. She was surprised when he let go. 

With that moment of freedom, Samus made to push herself away and escape from the beast, her legs kicking at his torso. But just as fast as she was, he grabbed her legs just below the thighs and pulled her lower half up, towards his face, and spread her legs apart, exposing her rapidly moistening pussy to his mouth.

Samus let out a long, involuntary moan as the beast licked the entire length of her slit, from the bottom all the way to the clit, where it pressed against with some force. The stimulation felt _amazing_ , but no...no, _“Stop those thoughts, Sam.”_ she thought, _“don’t let the slut take over.”_ That was for shore leave, no when she was trying to fight off some goddamn werewolf. 

Her inner slut was a carefully hidden secret: her almost boundless sexual energy when she allowed herself to let loose. And despite her situation, she found it difficult to keep that side of her chained up.

Again, Yun licked at her, repeating the motion and lapping up the fluids she was quickly excreting in greater amounts. 

The thoughts of sex and being eaten out were suddenly a lot harder to banish. It was as if he was teasing the slut to come out.

“No....no...stop itttttt~” her words turned into a desperate moan. She tried to kick downwards to hit his back, but was only able to weakly flair in his grip. Already so much of her wanted this. Why was she suddenly so weak in her hands?

She continued to try and struggle, but stopped as the tip of roughly textured tongue began to tease her entrance, part of his tongue rubbing her clit. “Wh...why does it feel so good....” she whined. When was the last time she had sex, weeks ago? Months at this point? Gods, she was so far overdue, and she was sick of her dildos.

Yun continued to lick at her, his tongue exploring her sobbing pussy. He pushed aside her lips, dipping his tongue into her honeyed pot, exploring the texture and feel of the insides of her pussy. It welcomed him like a long lost friend.

The strange sensation made Samus writhe in his grip. She felt him stop, and she subconsciously whined for him to continue. She felt him let of her legs, dropping them around his head onto his shoulders as he gripped her waist. _“He has such long fingers...”_ she mentally noted.

He let out a low, satisfied growl before driving his tongue deeper into her waiting cunt, penetrating several inches deep. No lover had ever done _that_ before!

Samus’ voice turned into an ear turning moan, as more of her inner slut took over. She just couldn’t let that happen. She wanted to fight him, she really did, but she couldn’t bring the energy to bear. Just the sight of his cock caused her to lose most of her will, and his aggression made her desperate. _“Desperate? Desperate for what...?”_ she looked down, and caught a glance of his red cock, dripping with pre. That.

Yun continued to play with his meal, teasing the insides of her pussy, playing with her clit, even circling his tongue around the rim of her rear star. The more he played with her, the more of her rational mind fled. Every time a plan started to form in her mind on escaping, she lost it as her werewolf captor pressed a different button of hers.

“So deep....” Samus hesitantly looked down and saw that most of her crotch was within the beast’s maw. A new fear accompanied her pleasure, feeling his teeth rub against her skin. Yun closed his maw slightly, causing Samus to try to hold still, lest she accidentally hurt herself on his teeth. This fear compounded her pleasure, whatever energy she would’ve used to squirm, now released itself as louder moans. 

Yun’s inital forays into her pussy became a steady tongue fucking, like a single slimy tentacle was shallowly fucking her into mindlessness. Unlike a cock, each time the tongue entered, it moved around, as if her flavor seemed to be the finest delicacy for this werewolf. 

An intensity began to rise inside her, both the fear and arousal working with each other to bring her orgasm faster than she had ever imagined, her breath and moans becoming shallower, more frantic. Yun seemed to sense this as his tongue sped up, less focused on gathering her fluid, and more to bring her to femcum in his mouth.

“Oh! Fuck...! Fuuuuckkkkk~” Her body shook in sudden orgasm, her hips buckling and shaking in the wolf’s maw. She felt as he gripped her waist tighter, holding her body still and keeping her from scratching herself. She came hard, as hard as she could remember. She wanted to grab something, anything as she came, but all she could do was hit the floor with her fists. 

Her orgasm subsided as quickly as it came, but left her weak. She felt her body drop to the floor as the werewolf let go of her waist, cold steel shocking her system. She felt some of her rationality return as her inner slut was momentarily satisfied by the orgasm. She panted for a moment, trying to gather herself before she felt the two familiar paws pull her legs around, flipping her onto her stomach, and pulling her ass into the air. 

A switch in her mind clicked, as she realized what he was doing, “Wai-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!” she screamed, the sudden intrusion of a cock slipping into the sopping wet cunt. It stretched her more than any previous cock had, stretching her cunt to almost its limit. Samus felt him go deeper and deeper, each inch of his cock filling her to completion. “It’s so deep...” Samus moaned, allowing her inner slut to control her again. She reached her hand to her stomach, feeling the slight bulge of the cock that was nestled deep inside. 

Yun stopped for a moment and allowed both of them to relish in the feeling of a fully filled cunt. Samus reached further down to her cunt, to finally feel the cock she had been secretly starving for. She found the solidness of his knot, and rubbed it, before continuing to his full balls. She caressed them for a moment, then looked up at him, her eyes filled with lust. She nodded slightly at him, and that was all the instruction he needed.

The werewolf began to withdraw the cock from her, but her pussy resisted, the lips almost begging him to stay inside her. Samus’ whined as she felt the cock leaving her, making her feel empty. Without thinking she pushed back against him trying to get her to fill her again, but his claws pressed against the small of her back and kept her still. She wanted to reach back to pull him back in, but instead, he thrust his cock to the knot back into her, causing her to scream in pleasure, “Ohhhh fuck!”

Yun began to fuck her in earnst, withdrawing his cock to the tip before plunging it back into her molten depths. In and out, in and out, in and out. Samus’ pussy wept as the molten cock set fire to her insides, her wetness dripping onto the floor as the sheer girth of his _majestic_ cock left little room for much else.

Her inner slut. That was a deeply held secret that she only let loose in places where no one would recognize her. All that she was for those fortunate enough to bed her was a woman who longed for a hard dicking more than a big bounty. A cock slobbering whore who enjoyed blowjobs just as much she loved getting fucked. A cum slut who begged for cum both inside and outside of her. 

Samus finally allowed herself to fully give into the pleasure. Any trace of her stoic confidence was set aside for the raw, primal urge to be filled and fucked by this wolf. 

“Fuck me! Fuck me faster!” She screamed at him while her hand beneath her rubbed wildly at her clit. The wolf growled at her as both of his paws gripped her wide hips for leverage and quickening his pace, each thrust pushing his knot against the entrance of her pussy.

“Yes! Yes! Oh fuck! Shit! Keep fucking me! I- I’m gonna~” Samus could barely finish her sentence as another hard orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. Her body shook wildly, drool leaking from her mouth onto the floor beneath, eyes rolling back. 

The wolf wouldn’t let her rest however, as he fully leaned over her and leaned on her back, his chest fur tickling her back. He placed both of his paws on the ground next to her head, as he fully prepared himself to fuck her like a bitch. He started with slow, shallow thrusts, pushing his knot up to the entrance before withdrawing. 

“Oh fuck! You animal...! Fuck! You’re fucking me...like i’m you’re bitch!” she said between grunts. He licked the back of her neck, as if he acknowledged her. Did he understand her? Fucking good. “Yea! Yea! Fuck your bitch!” His thrusts sped up as her enthusiasm grew. 

Never in her life had Samus found doggy-style this completely _satisfying_. She preferred to be in control, to give her lovers the false sense of superiority before yanking it away from them. A sadistic pleasure found in gaining the upper hand. 

But this, this was right. Like every other time someone fucked her from behind was a pale imitation of this _bestial, feral_ act of breeding. She howled like the breeding bitch she was becoming, this cock was made for her. She was made for this.

“Fuck me harder, you beast!” her hand reached out over her shoulder, where she gripped the mane of hair growing from his neck. “Fucking breed meeeeee!” The raw desire in her voice drove Yun into a frenzy, plunging his cock harder into her, threatening to tie them together prematurely with his knot. 

_Sqick. Sqick. Sqick._ The sounds of soaking wet pussy being battered by a huge wolf cock filled the air, accompanyed Samus’ slutty moans. “Ahh! Ahh! Uhhh! I’m getting there! Please!” she begged.

The wolf leaned further forwards, growling into her ear. What was once threatening, sounded more like a barked order. He wanted to fill her, but only once she was ready to milk him dry. 

“Oh gods yes! Yes! I’ll! I’m going to....oh fuuuuck~!” Samus spasmed as another orgasm drove her wild, as her cunt was pushed wide open by the werewolf diving his knot into her with a wet pop, driving her further into a frenzied orgasm as it pushed against her g-spot and tying them together.

Her screams grew incoherent as here lupine lover filled her with his cum, thick rope after rope filling her waiting womb. She could feel each load empty inside her, each one causing her to spasm. More and more he came, each one accompanied by a thrust of Yun’s embedded cock, stimulating her g-spot. He filled her far more than any other lover had in the past. If not for his cock, she was sure to see a pool of his cum leaking from her.

Samus suddenly felt spent, the last of the cum emptying inside of her. She collapsed beneath the wolf, dragging him down atop her, pulling him by the knot. She groaned at the sudden stimulation and part of her even wanted to continue. But she accepted her lot beneath him and closed her eyes. With sore muscles, a flagging mind and a pussy filled with warm cum and thick cock. She fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in a fairy generic sci-fi universe, so please forgive me If I get details of Samus's history or other things she did wrong.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. I haven't written in a very long time, but being in lockdown for so long really got me going again.


	2. Predator and Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yun awakes the next day and Samus wants to have a discussion with him.

#  **Chapter 2 - Predator and Prey**

_Chapter Tags: Femdom, Light BDSM, Werewolf, Blowjob, Cock Worship, References to Knotting, Bondage, Facial, Come Swallowing, Femdom, Dirty Talk_

* * *

Yun awoke to a dreadfully familiar feeling: that of a cold metal bed, an uncomfortable pillow, and sore muscles. Part of his mind, that part that still clung to hope, wanted to believe that the dream of escape from last night was true. He didn’t want to open his eyes and prove himself wrong. 

Instead, he went to roll over to continue his slumber but found that his arms were tied together at the wrists above his head. He then tried to move his legs, they were bound as well. _“What? They never restrained me like this before.”_ He thought, forcing himself to open his eyes and confront his reality. 

Instead of the small cell adjacent to the laboratory, he was in an even smaller cell in a different place altogether. No primitive metal bars at one side of a cement room, but instead, a futuristic cell with three of the four walls made up of a pale blue translucent light, which Yun immediately recognized as Hardlight. _“That’s cutting edge tech.”_ he noted.

Beyond the walls looked to be a small ship’s mess room, with a polymer table and chairs latched to the floor and what Yun recognized as a nutrient paste dispenser in the corner opposite of him. As his senses focused on his surroundings, he recognized the low hum of a ship’s engine quietly running; the hum he remembered from his rescue yesterday. _“The dream... the dream was real!”_

He allowed himself to feel hope, but it quickly faded as he remembered what _else_ he did yesterday. He cringed inwardly, a new anxiety rising inside him. _“You idiot! I was doing so well! Why did I lose control then of all times!?”_

No sooner did he finish the thought when he heard the sounds of an automatic door opening just out of sight. A tall woman with blonde hair in a tail wearing an oversized hooded sweater and shorts strolled in and took a seat at the table, setting down a mug of something steaming.

Samus was just as overwhelmingly beautiful as he remembered, even without makeup, lazy casual clothes and a resting bitch face she was still intimidatingly attractive. In fact, the latter probably made her even more beautiful to Yun.

 _“And the thing I did to her...”_ She was probably going to turn him into the authorities once she could.

She stared at him for a long moment, her piercing blue eyes watching him with a hawkish glare. She didn’t seem angry, did she? Yun found her hard to read. 

The silent treatment overwhelmed him as he turned away; ashamed and embarrassed, “I’m so sorry! “I- I couldn’t control myself when I transformed. I- I- I...”

“It’s alright.” Samus cut his pitiful pleas, her deeper feminine voice even and without emotion. “I assume that was part of the experimentation that was done on you?”

Yun nodded. “Y-y-yea....”

“You should’ve said something before I took you on my ship.” She took another sip of her drink.

“I was...I was afraid you wouldn’t rescue me if I did. That you’d leave me there because...of what they did to me.” he wanted to cry, but he needed to stay strong, at least to prove to himself that he could. In a way, he was pleased he could still feel this way, he thought he cried all his emotions away months ago.

But then again, this was a different type of sadness. That knowing that you disappointed someone, rather than crying for things that once were.

“I’m going to finish my tea, and then we’re going to have a nice long interview about what they did to you and what you are.”

“Yes ma’am.”

The next half hour was the longest in his life. The only company he had was the silent, judgemental stare of his captor and the self-pitying thoughts of his mind. 

Would she space him? Sell him as a scientific curiosity? Would she return him to the slavers? A tear escaped from his corner of his eye and he tried to wipe it away but failed due to his restrained arms, instead rubbing it away on his shoulder. 

The sound of a lever being disengaged broke him from his thoughts. Looking over, he watched Samus lifting the chair she was sitting on off it’s floor restraints and setting it down in front his cell. 

She sat on it and pressed a button on a sleek, silver bracelet on her wrist. A green holographic interface popped up and she spoke into it, “Ten days post departure. Interview one. Subject is an apparently human male named Yun, a prisoner captured from Canid dash Eight. Young adult, post puberty. Yun was apparently experimented upon and can transform into a canine-like bipedal creature. Currently the subject is restrained for safety.” 

She pressed another button then spoke towards him, “Yun. Please answer truthfully and to the best of your ability.” Her voice was cold, clinical, and not unlike the scientists who experimented on him for the past several months. 

A sadness welled up in him again, but he held it back. He’d be strong, like he was during the experiments.

The next hour was tough for Yun, having to recollect months of experimentation and transformations. He explained as much as he could tell her, as there were large parts of his early memories in captivity that were blank spaces. 

He told her of the experiments, how the more they injected him with something, the more he’d change. At first it was just fur on his arms, then it became body structure, and during the final days more than a month later, he became what they called a “‘werewolf.” Samus thought it had something to do with a super soldier program but he couldn’t confirm it. 

She then asked him about transformation itself, inquiring as to how it occurs. He told her that the transformation occurs once every day, at midnight going by the planetary local, and would last several hours. He did remember that they told him that at some point he could possibly control the transformation, and for longer durations.

Samus noted the last part, inquiring on control and how much of his mind was his during the transformation. 

“A lot of it is hazy, like I said earlier. But they subjected me to different types of exercises. Never real torture, I think they were afraid of that. But ways to help me control myself. I...I got better over the weeks. At first I was nearly feral, but by the time you rescued me, I could consciously keep myself from doing things, even able to do some minor tasks.”

“Do you know what type of exercise you responded to best?” Samus asked. 

Yun nodded, “...Usually under stress.”

“Please elaborate.”

He sighed, “You know how when you’re under a lot of pressure, you sometimes find more focus? It’s like that. They’d give me a goal that I could normally do as a human, then keep me awake or forbid me food until I could do it.”

“How well did that work?”

“I don’t really know. Maybe forty percent of the time?” It was hard to remember those kinds of numbers. He was never in his right mind when they discussed them, and he could only guess.

“And what happened last night? Do you have an explanation for that?” Yun cringed as she asked that question, though her voice was calm, he did notice that she crossed her legs as she asked. 

He shook his head, trying not to blush. “I think it was the freedom I felt. It got to my head, well not me, I mean the beasts...”

“I understand. It went to all of your heads, and being unprepared for it, you couldn’t control yourself fully.” Samus said plainly, though Yun swore he could hear something amused in her voice.

As she spent a moment writing something down, a sudden urgency came over him. He needed to convince her he wasn’t a threat, needed to tell her that he could do it!

“I can do better! Now that I know what to look for, I promise I can hold control!”

“We’ll see.” she said. His stomach dropped, whatever he heard in her voice earlier was gone again.

Samus was quiet for several moments, typing down notes on her wrist-mounted computer, before speaking into it, “Interview finished. Save and close files. Base encryption.” She then took a deep breath and leaned back on her chair, staring somewhat blankly at him, lost in thought. 

Whatever she was thinking about, she came to a conclusion quickly, stood and approached the cell’s console, pressing a series of buttons. 

Blessedly the shackles loosened before coming apart completely and falling to the floor. Whatever held that taut was fully disengaged, as the same thing repeated for his ankle restraints.

Finally he was able to wipe his red eyes clean on his wrists. 

Remembering last night, most of his clothes were torn apart or ripped as they were incompatible with his unique form. But Samus seemed to have dressed him at some point in a sort of hospital gown, buttoned at the shoulders and down the back. A type that could be easily removed off someone wearing restraints. 

“It’s a good idea. Working on your control. I have a few ideas that might work out, if you’re willing to try.”

Yun nodded eagerly. Anything to get on her good side. 

“I warn you, I’m a bounty hunter by trade. I can be...intense.”

“O-of course. I really will try my best, but you can keep me shackled if you want. I’ll understand.”

Samus shook her head and shrugged, “I don’t think you’re a threat, at least in your current form you’re not. My terms are as follows,” she said, looking down at him with an intense glare. An intensity in her that seemed to look through him. “My ship is still set to planet-side time. Everyday you’re to stay in your quarters from twenty-three hundred hours until oh-six-hundred. When we work on your control, you will be in this cell here, since this is the only room that has proper restraints and pacification tools.”

Yun was a bit overwhelmed, but knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth. “T-thanks...I agree to those terms. I’m really sorry about what happened last night. I really am.”

Samus shrugged, with an unexpectedly wry smile crossing her lips, “While it wasn’t consensual at first, that was the best fuck I’ve ever had.”

Yun’s mind short-circuited as the words crossed his ears. Did he hear her wrong? Did she actually say that she _enjoyed_ it?

Samus must’ve caught the incredulous look on his face, as she smiled lightly, amused at the look on him. “Listen, if everything you said was true, I don’t think there will be any problems. I now know what to watch for, so I can be prepared if it happens again. She motioned the pistol holstered to her thigh, “Stun only, of course.

“Y-yes! Of course!” He braved looking into her eyes to try to read her. She was difficult even in her levity, her default expression was a stoic maturity and most emotions outside of that seemed to just be small variations of that stoicism. Of course, she seemed to be a completely different person during sex.

Something told him that she seemed...oddly pleased about everything. Yun decided to ignore that for now, _“Just be glad she’s on your side. Anyone else would’ve killed you by now.”_

With a final press of a button and a sharp hissing sound, the blue barrier between them dissipated. “I don’t want to imprison someone who’s been through so much, so if you do find how to control yourself, we’ll both be happier.” She took a step dangerously close to him, her voice becoming a low contratlo, “And I always have uses for a good cock.” she winked at him.

Yun just blushed and looked away, too flustered to trust himself to speak. _“What was with this woman?”_ he thought, _"One moment she’s cold and clinical, the next she’s all but promising that there’ll be more of yesterday.”_

Samus yawned, “Come on, I’ll show you how the nutrient dispenser works, then you need to clean up that mess you made last night. Also, you need to shower.

* * *

The rest of the ‘day’, it was difficult to judge time in space, was uneventful for Yun, most of it spent in his room resting and gathering himself. Him and Samus shared only a few words, perhaps a carryover in awkwardness from earlier affecting him, and Samus probably wanted to give him some space, and she seemed like a solitary woman so he didn’t seek her out.

That night Yun found himself back in the cell that held him earlier that day, though this time it was by his own free will. He was glad to see that the bed in the cell had since been made more comfortable, with proper padding, sheets and a pillow. 

The shackles around his wrists were suspended above his head this time, held to the ceiling with a sort of tether hooked to the ceiling. He stood against the hardlight wall, almost leaning against it, surprised that it emitted very little heat. 

“I want you to know that this might be intense.” Samus explained while hooking up manacles to his ankles. 

“I..I think I can handle it. Do I need to do anything?”

“No.” She then pulled on each of the manacles and secured them to hooks on the ground, his legs now slightly spread. “How’s that? Can you move?”

Yun struggled a bit in the chains. It was uncomfortable, but not unbearable. His arms stretched above him and his legs had little give to move. It probably wouldn’t be too bad once he transformed, as he gained some inches of height when he became a werewolf. “Not much, but It’ll be fine I think.”

“Perfect.” Samus purred, her voice hunting at her excitement, as she began undoing the buttons that held his hospital gown together, exposing his back and butt to the cool air of the ship. She then reached up as the gown sagged from his shoulders and undid the pair of buttons holding it up.

Yun felt the loose clothing fall to the floor, as well as a wave of embarrassment at being naked again in front of the beautiful bounty hunter. He felt exposed and vulnerable, but also surprisingly excited.

Samus let herself hum in satisfaction, “I didn’t think I’d be into bondage. I’m reconsidering that notion now.” there was a playfulness beneath his stoic voice now, enjoying this act far more than her calm demeanor projected.

She reappeared in front of him a moment later on the other side of the barrier, wearing a smug smile, “Well, this is a sight I might _never_ grow tired of.” he could see her eyes examining his naked form, from his head to his stomach before resting on his half hard dick. “And you’re pretty well hung, even when not a beast.”

Yun blushed and looked away, “T-thanks, I wasn’t always this..big. Something with the experiments did it.”

Samus went to the console next to the cell again and began typing on the keyboard, “This function is normally just for passing food or other things through the barrier.” she explained as a small hole in the Hardlight appeared near the floor. 

“I can adjust the size and move it around, even make it opaque or completely see-through. All this cost me quite a bit when I first bought it, but it was worth it.” The hole increased in size to around six inches in diameter, and then moved up to Yun's crotch crotch, allowing his hardening dick to spill out into the open air. “Just for this.”

The blonde bounty hunter smiled as she moved back to the barrier and reached out to take hold of the protruding dick, “Originally, I was going to go out on the town after I received the bounty payout and find some good dick at a seedy bar. But now...mmmm.” Samus licked her lips, her eyes returning to the cock, “Well, I changed my mind. You look to be around eight or so inches currently. Though in your other form, I _know_ you hit much deeper than that .Her voice was absolutely dripping with sensuality.

Yun groaned in response, feeling his dick grow harder in her grasp, she didn’t stroke it or anything, but the gentle grip accompanied by her dirty talk caused him to grow to a painful, full hardness quickly. 

“The rules are simple, Yun. When you transform, I’m going to tease and torture you, get you close to cumming. But, I’m not going to let you.” she held out a large ring between her fingers, and slid it down the length of his cock- it was loose and hung off the base of his erection which was standing proudly tall at this point.

“Why?” He asked nervously.

“Because I want you to control yourself. Once I’m satisfied that you’ve done so, I’ll give you your release.”

“But...but what if I don’t?”

“Then I’ll be leaving you with the worst blue balls of your life.” her words were the hottest threat Yun had ever heard. He took a deep gulp as Samus let go his dick and winked at him as she left the room.

“Be right back.”

Not one minute after Samus left, Yun could feel the change beginning, his mind beginning to blu., _“Dammit. So soon?”_ An itchy sensation beginning to form over his fingers and toes and working their way towards his core, “Sam! Samus!” He yelled, trying his best to hold himself back. 

_“Focus on something. Imagine the circle and focus on that.”_ As he was told to practice by the rogue scientists, Yun imagined a ball in his mind and used every inch of his focus on the ball, fighting away the subconscious transformation as long as he could

What felt like mere seconds after his plea for help, he heard Samus run back in, holding a plush pillow under her arm. “Already?”

He nodded at her, his eyesight blurring as the transformation began to change his eyes.

Samus put the large pillow on the ground and knelt on it, “Go ahead. Transform for me Yun.”

With that, he allowed his mind to slip into the change. The itchiness crawled up his arms and legs, the feeling of hair growing into full-on brown fur. His legs began to grow with the bone and muscle structure changing quickly to support backwards facing legs and pawed feet, and a similar sensation mirrored in his arms. 

The transformation was never painful, more of a general soreness; like tired muscles after a heavy workout, but more persistent. He didn’t know how the change worked, or how he gained more mass, but he couldn’t think of it as his mind began to dull, more immediate concerns began to feel more urgent.

Such as the women standing before him, face at cock level, watching his change with rapt attention. He wanted to speak, to say something to her, a warning perhaps? All that came from his newly formed maw was a low moaning growl. 

Whatever part of his human mind remind, wanted to warn her that he was going to do something terrible again, that he was going to try to mate her again. His arms moved to try to shove her down and away, but were instead met with the resistance of the shackles above him. 

“You do grow quite a bit, Yun.” he heard her say, “A foot in height perhaps? And...” her eyes trailed down his body to the engorged member before her and taking hold of it by the tip, “And almost a foot in length.” With her other hand, she reached out and pressed something at the base of his cock, a sudden tightness developing it just below the knot. Oh right, the ring. 

“I know you understand me. You were quite responsive to verbal stimulation last night. We’ll start with that.” with two hands Samus tugged the wolf-dick, bending it to the side as she examined it with inquisitive eyes. “It’s so beastly. I’ve had some alien dick before, but this really takes it in the uniqueness category.”

She gave it a small kiss on the shaft, “So veiny and hard. I’ve never felt a dick so big that was this solid, this thing is like steel.” She trailed a few appreciative kisses down the shaft before letting it go and looking up, into Yun’s now yellow eyes.

The werewolf returned an appreciative growl to the women worshipping his cock.

“Just as bestial as its owner. Let’s see if I can tease Yun out of you.” She took his cock again and lowered it, spitting on the shaft several times and rubbing it into the shaft with a slow jerking motion with one hand. “Spit is so much better than lube, don’t you agree? Lube can get messy.”

He growled again. 

“It’s so hard to believe this was inside me last night.” she said as she stroked his cock a bit more intensely with both hands. Even with both of them working the shaft up and down, there was still a lot of dick to work with, and that was ignoring the knot at the base. 

Samus kept stroking his cock slowly, loosening her grip as she approached then base, then tightening as they worked up towards the head. She found herself admiring the beastly cock with its obscene appearance. “I woke up a few hours afterwards in a pool of your cum. You had transformed back and you fell out of me. I can’t believe how much you fucked into me.”

She leaned into his cock and licked up a large bead of pre-cum forming on the tip. She held it amongst her spit for a moment, allowing herself to taste the first bit of him in her mouth. She appeared satisfied with the taste as she stuck out her tongue to lap more more, licking the tip again and again, teasing the slit of his cock with her tongue. 

“Truth is- mmmh- i am quite- mmm- the cumslut- mmm- I was almost tempted to- mmm- lick the floor- ahhh- clean.” she said between licks, before showing the restrained wolf her empty mouth, revealing that she swallowed every bit of pre she could lap up. 

Now allowing herself to fully indulge in the wolf-cock, Samus placed the tip into her mouth and began to suckle on it, as if trying to suck more pre-cum from his shaft. The werewolf attached to it wanted nothing more but to be deeper inside her as he tried to urge his hips forwards to properly sheath his cock into her sleeve, but she pulled back, happy to keep the head in her mouth for the time being and having him lean against the Hardlight wall. 

Samus eagerly sucked away at the head of his cock, trying to coax more of the bitter treat out, her tongue licking the slit several times before swirling it around the entire head. Looking up, She seemed unafraid at the large beast that loomed above her, pressed against the iridescent light. In fact, she gave him a playful wink as she lowered her mouth onto the shaft.

She took him deeper, allowing a few more inches into her mouth before pulling back fully off the red cock and letting it cool in the air for a second. “You’re a tasty one, Yun.” she took him back into her mouth quickly and thrust her mouth several times before disengaging again. “I’d say one of the tastiest.”

The sultry bounty hunter pulled her sweater off, clearly growing too hot for it, revealing her large breasts, their size somewhat hidden behind a utilitarian sports bra. 

She then scooted up with her pillow, putting herself directly underneath the throbbing erection. Her face looked so small in comparison to the giant cock before it, and as if to emphasize this, she pushed herself up underneath it letting it rest alongside her nose. Samus then took a deep breath, filling her nostrils with his musky scent, eliciting a guttural moan from her. “You smell so good, too.”

With the cock still resting on her face, Samus reached into her quickly dampening panties and began rubbing at her engorged clit. She moaned softly into the dick, letting the musk rewrite her brain into full arousal, “This scent. This cock. It’s so perfect.” she said, her other hand gripping the pillar at the base. She lifted it and let it hit her face several times, smiling absently at the slutty move, feeling several beads of precum drip onto her forehead.

Satisfied with her show of apparent submission, she leaned back and took the cock back into her mouth, this time taking it as far as she could go before gagging. The hand that held his cock up slid down towards his fist-sized balls and began to massage them between her fingers.

The wolf howled, both in arousal and frustration at the situation, every instrict in his body wanted to fuck her mouth; to take the lusty bitch before him, and dominate her holes. Yet there was another part, a part that knew what she wanted him to do, and that part wanted to take control so fucking badly. 

“Sluck, sluck, sluck.” Samus fucked her mouth onto the pole, spittle beginning to drip from the corners of her mouth down her chin and onto her chest. Her eyes were closed now, concentrating on taking the dick deep into her mouth and rubbing at her clit. More than once she dipped her fingers into her honey pot for lube, before returning to her clit. 

She could begin to feel her orgasm forming as she rubbed harder. Her mouth-fucking of the beast’s cock slowed, as she fingered her clit more urgently. In her frustration, she lifted herself up and practically ripped her panties off herself. 

With her other hand that was orignally on his testes, she reached down and began to fuck herself with her fingers, diving them as deep as they could go, the slick nosie a testament to how completely wet she was for him.

The bound wolf buckled and barked, his voice as desperate as she was. She could feel him shake his shackles, pulling at them futility as he struggled to break free. Samus knew the strength of the bonds would never break no matter how strong he was. But that struggle; that turned her on almost as much as sucking his cock did.

Finally, with the added stimulation, she pushed herself over the edge as a hard orgasm overtook her. Her eyes began to water as she subconsciously pushed more cock into her throat, her lower body spasming as she moaned loudly into the cock lodged into her mouth.

Samus held herself in that position for a moment, before falling off the cock and onto her elbows, coughing up spit and precum. “That was...holy shit... that was amazing.” she stared at the now dripping cock.

Her wolf ‘friend’ was panting heavily, his eyes closed and straining at the obvious inability to give himself release, as if on the cusp of his own orgasm, but unable to cross the precipice because of the ring around his dick. He opened his eyes and looked at her and gave her a pitiful whine. It was almost heartbreaking, seeing what appeared to be a proud predator tied up, and begging her for release.

“You know the rules Yun. Show me your control.” she said as she stood up, taking off her bra and letting her large, perky breasts spill out. Her crotch was a mess of femcum dripping from her cunt, her thighs already soaked her with own wetness. 

Samus stood fully nude in front of the werewolf, and he drank her in like a dehydrated wolf in a desert. The bestial mind of his saw a prime breeding mate, with wide child bearing hips, a firm stomach, and a soaking wet cunt that he knew could take him entirely. The human mind saw a beautiful woman with perfect tits, fair skin and an overwhelming physicality that drove him insane. 

Both minds wanted to fuck her desperately.

She sashayed up to him, exaggerating the movement of her hips as she approached the translucent barrier looking into his eyes. She knew he was losing himself in his imagination, and she wanted to feed into it badly. 

“I love the looks people give me when they first see me naked.” she said in a sultry tone, taking his cock in her hand and gripping it firmly. “I’ve slept with men and women of all kinds, but no matter the species, all of them seem to love how I look. Do you feel the same, Yun? I know you do. The first thing you did when you saw me naked was _fuck_ me raw.”

Her voice slipped into a more teasing tone as she continued to egg him on, “When I said that was the best fuck of my life, I really meant it. I’ve had dozens of cocks inside me, Yun. Fat human cocks, textured alien ones, even been double penetrated by one that had a pair of nice dicks on him.” She lowered her voice again to a sultry whisper, “None of them compares to your magnificent cock.”

Her grip tightened as she began to stroke him again, “That can happen again, Yun, if you take control right now.” She could see it in his eyes, an internal struggle to be something more than a beast. “I’ll take down the wall, and you can fuck me senseless. I’m even wet enough for you to use your knot again.” She allowed silence to hold, with only the moist noise of hand on wolf-cock to accompany it. 

His entire mind was in struggle. The overwhelming urge to cum felt like a battering ram against a well-sealed door. Over and over again his legs twitched as he tried to push through his cum. But he was greeted by a pulse of electricity around his cock, that somehow pushed the orgasm back down. Only a small amount of precum trickled from the tip.

Samus waited for a moment, staring hard into his eyes; she could see the fight in them, both of a barely restrained predator and a polite young man vying for control. He blinked at her, a moment of clarity. Then again and it was gone. Her moment she gave him passed and she let go of his cock, “Well. Offers over. Besides, I want to get back to my knees.” She smiled at him, dragging herself down the barrier and onto her pillow. 

The wolf glanced down as the bounty hunter lowered herself back to his cock, his canine face a mix of agony and ecstasy. She took it and slapped it against her left cheek as she returned the stare. And for the first time he saw what she truly was in this moment.

Someone else might see a cock-hungry slut feeding her addiction, and maybe there was an element of that in her vigor. But Yun knew by sight and the wolf by instinct what she really was; a huntress playing with her prey. A fire burned in her eyes as she looked back at him, staring back into his eyes, with a terrifying clarity of purpose in them. She lost to him yesterday, and today she was taking her claim back. 

She gave him a smug smile, completely unashamed at how she looked. In fact, it seemed to reinforce her control over him, that no matter how discheveld she appeared, she had him in her hands, and he knew that she was the true hunter in the room, and he was mere prey to her. 

Samus licked her lips as she broke the stare, and devoured his cock once again. 

* * *

Almost forty minutes later, Yun was dripping with sweat, his fur matted and clinging close to his body, his body convulsing softly as Samus watched him, slowly jacking his cock, her face covered in sweat and precum. He leaned against the hardlight wall, his shackles slightly loosened. She had teased him over and over again, bringing him right to the edge before slowly backing off. 

For what felt like the hundredth time this hour, Samus returned his cock to her mouth. Was she a fucking machine? Most women would’ve had exhausted jaws and tired arms after ten minutes. Not Samus though, she seemed to flourish in the act of a dominant blowjob. 

She took him deeper this time, trying to take as much as she could with her mouth alone, her tongue massaging the undersize of the prick. One hand of hers massaged the knot of his cock, and the other played with his two swollen testicles. Samus hummed softly as she pulled out, hollowing her cheeks as she pulled off with a wet pop, then quickly swallowing the dick down into the back of her mouth, each time taking a bit more of him into her. 

Samus repeated this process over and over again, until a point was reached where the sheer hardness of the red rocket kept her from taking any more, no matter what angle. Instead she just focused on repeating that motion, enjoying the feel of a big cock filling her mouth. 

Of course that ignored the sheer agony that the werewolf was enduring, he trembled in his restraints, arms just as exhausted as his legs. He could feel the pressure of the cum building in his balls, but every time he came close to orgasm, the ring around his cock sent out some kind of electric pulse that pushed back the climax.

With no release, Yun felt a very real fear that he might accidentally burst something. The monster’s eyes watered each time she took him deep into her mouth. It felt too hot, too inviting, as if to tease him to cum. Teased him to cum where it could not.

Just on the brink of true exhaustion, something in the werewolf’s mind gave way. Yun took it, like a small opening he pried open with whatever strength his human mind had left.

His voice came out like a deep growl; low pitched with the gravelly tone of the wolf mixed with the youthfulness of Yun. “Samus....”

Her eyes went wide, as if unbelieving what she had just heard. Again she looked up at him, though her hands kept up their ministrations. 

“P-please...let me...cum...” He said, the words barely forming in his mind. 

She reformed her predatory smile as she buried his cock deep into her mouth again, once again taking him as deep as she could into her throat.

Part of Yun was afraid that she hadn’t heard him, but with a single ‘clicking’ sound beneath him, his body could finally find its release, the lock on the ring around his cock finally coming free. 

His orgasm overtook him like nothing else ever had, as the mere sound of the ring releasing commanded his orgasm forwards. “Cumming! Samus!”

A veritable flood of cum pushed through his shaft and into the waiting Samus’s mouth. Each pulse of his cock forced more cum into her mouth, each shot filling it until she was forced to swallow. Even then, he continued to cum, and faced with the prospect of overflowing her mouth, Samus pulled herself off and pointed the erupting cock at her face. Several more thick and long shots painted her fair skin a pale white, a fair amount of it landing in her hair, and finally a few more stray, weaker shots landed on her tits. 

Panting with his final release, Yun leaned against the Hardlight wall as much as he could trying to give his taxed arms and legs a rest. A light knock woke him from his short rest. He opened his eyes to Samus, still on her knees, looking up at him with her mouth open, filled with cum. She looked every bit the porn-star slut who had just finished a ten man gang-bang. Her left eye was plastered shut with his creamy glue, and the rest of her face fared little better, with cum slowly dripping down her cheeks and chin, onto the floor and chest.

She swished the cum around her mouth a bit, showing him how much she had, before closing her mouth and with a long ‘gulp’, she swallowed the rest of his cum. Of course that left what was on her face, which she gathered with her fingers and licked clean. While her face was still a mess that could only be cleaned with a proper shower, she could now at least open her eyes fully. “That... that was the most cum I’ve ever had to swallow.”

Yun was still out of breath, barely managing to keep up, but he nodded with a small, wolfish smile. “T-thank you...” he said quietly. Part of him was surprised he could still talk, but whatever broke inside him allowed him to think clearer, at least for the time being.

Standing up, Samus leaked several more dollops of cum onto the floor from her breasts, but she ignored it and went back to the console and opened up the cell fully. “You did well. I was going to let you cum soon, no matter what happened.” she said as she released the mechanisms that held his legs. He was still extremely unsteady on his feet, but he used his connection to the ceiling by his wrist shackles to steady himself. “But you managed to take control. Can you still speak?” 

Thoughts filled Yun’s head, things to say, ideas on what to do, but he could only manage to grasp only a few complete thoughts. “I can. Kind of.” he said, unsure if it was the exhaustion or bestial mind keeping more advanced ideas at bay.

Samus stood in front of him this time as she undid the shackles holding him up. As she expected, he fell forwards onto her, his matted fur cool from the sweat. She caught him and held him for a second, patting his back “I didn’t mean for that to be so long, but I got too caught up in it all. Let’s lay you down.” With strength that surprised him, Samus lugged the werewolf back onto the bed and laid him on the sheets, and just as quick as sleep took Samus the previous night, sleep took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on pacing, but this was a lot of fun to write.


	3. Daydreams and Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samus day dreams about the things that happened over the past few days and has some fun when he mind slips.

#  **Chapter 3 - Daydreams and Dirty Talk**

_Chapter Tags: Masturbation, Blowjob, Dirty Talk_

* * *

Samus relished the feeling of warm water washing away the day’s sweat, though today’s was accompanied by the feeling of dried cum that Yun plastered her with earlier that night. Sure, she loved every second of it, why wouldn’t she? She wasn’t afraid to admit that she had a distinct fetish for the stuff.

Besides, she’d never been with a man as _virile_ as him, and she was already determined to enjoy him as much as she could.

When did she even come to that realization? When she realized he had an amazing dick? Perhaps at the rawness in which he took her? Or was it his intoxicating scent that short circuited her brain? 

There were so many questions balled up into the smaller man, and his transformation only spiked that curiosity in Samus. Her intellectual mind first thought of his transformation's intense changes to his body, from the sudden weight and mass gain to the mental and psychological changes that made him seem more _savage._

Maybe it was a similar phenomenon to her own morph ball technique? No, that didn’t make sense, that change was only made possible by her Varia's suit.

What about the change of his bone structure or muscle layout, does it also affect his digestive and respiratory systems? 

What about his reproductive? She didn’t worry about herself being impregnated by him, her own myriad of birth control and odd genetics made seemingly barren. But was his semen as a wolf more human or wolf-like? Was he even compatible with other humans now? 

Yun was curious and interesting, and him being kinda cute helped her cement him in her mind as a person of interest. A person far more interesting than her usual clientele or one-night-stands, and a bit more dangerous as well.

 _“He’s not that dangerous.”_ she thought to herself, massaging shampoo into her hair, _“He didn’t even hurt you last night. In fact, you’re the one who hurt him. He should find you dangerous.”_ And there it was, the guilt she had been feeling after laying Yun to sleep. 

That was a sudden burden she wasn’t prepared to hold. Samus knew what she did was torture, practically letting his testicles rupture with a pent up orgasm. Poor man was practically going mad from the denial. 

_“He did say he was okay with whatever I did to him.”_

_“Of course, he had no way to stop me. No safe word, no way to escape.”_

She sighed, rinsing her hair with water. Yea, she should have been better about what she did. Small steps, instead of pushing the poor wolf into the combat simulator and hoping he thrived. 

But that’s where she underestimated him. He did more that survive her torture, her thrived when he finally broke through. Whatever happened, he managed to _speak_ with her. Going by what he told her, that had never happened before. She would need to go through the lab notes and decipher them, maybe to get a better idea of what she was dealing with.

“I’ll have to make it up to him.” She told herself as she stepped out of the shower. That’d have to wait until he was awake, however. At the moment, she played with an idea of giving him something of hers that she had kept stored away. Something that’d help him a bit during his transformations. 

Samus dried herself off and wrapped her hair in a towel. She could easily use the fast-dry device to quickly get rid of moisture, but there was something nice about doing it the old fashioned way. Less split ends at the least.

She left the bathroom and walked across the central room to her own quarters and put on a clean set of utilitarian underwear and a sports bra. Then she made her way to the small mess hall at the rear of the ship, where the ship’s holding cells stood. 

The placement of the holding cells wasn’t great, but it was the only place she was willing to spare. Her next ship would have much more room for those, but that was still under construction. _“Only a few weeks left for that.”_

She turned down the transparency of the opaque Hardlight walls and peaked in at the sleeping figure. The walls dimmed to near invisibility. 

There he was, still in werewolf form as she expected. If it wasn’t for the brown fur being a similar color to his human skin, she would have difficulty telling that they were the same being. He laid away from her on his side, lightly breathing in a deep sleep. He was the same size as her in his werewolf form, and a Zero suit, like the one she was planning on gifting him, could easily adapt to drastic changes in size. He did need proper clothing for his transformations, he couldn’t always be naked or risk ruining clothing when it occurred.

Pressing a sequence of buttons on the cell’s console, she lowered the Hardlight walls and waited to see if Yun stirred at all. The scent he emitted hit her nose first; an earthy tone with a musky, erotic undertone to it. It caused her pussy to begin to lubricate. _“Maybe he just needs a shower.”_ she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and watched him for a brief moment.

Nope. Fast asleep. Samus felt at her leg for the gun that was normally holstered around her thigh, but remembered that she left it in her room. " _He wouldn’t hurt me.”_ she reassured herself. In fact, she knew what he’d probably do to her, and the tingling in her loins told her that she probably wouldn’t stop him. 

No. Next time, it’s going to be on her terms. 

She reached for his shoulder and pulled him onto his back. He was thankfully mostly dry, much of the perspiration from earlier having mostly evaporated by this time. Of course... there it is. Samus’s thoughts muddied a bit as she eyes the flagging cock that laid lazilly against his flat, furry stomach. She felt herself slightly salivate, the thoughts of her earlier act of worship returning to her. 

_“Again Sam. This isn’t what we’re here for this time.”_ she mentally chided herself, prying her eyes away from the wolf-dick. Instead, she squatted down, and put arms under his upper back and under his knees then lifted him up with ease. For anyone else, they’d find him difficult to carry unless they were uniquely strong, but luckily for Samus, she was far more than just gifted in strength. 

Of course, she knew he would’ve been a more efficient carry if she slung him over her shoulders in a fireman’s carry. But her mind must’ve made the decision for her, as she now carried him in the best way for her to get a good look at his dick. His long, red, tapered and knotty dog cock.

Once again, her mind registered the earthy tone of his musk. It was that smell that drove to to the insane orgasm denial torture she inflicted on the poor werewolf. That smell that made her salivate both from her mouth and pussy. That smell that made absolutely fuck-crazy for him.

What was with that smell that made her so aroused? Why was it so addictive? Why was she sudden so obsessed with this one cock? 

She could control herself this time, but she wanted answers.

Reluctantly she tore her eyes from it and made her way towards the proper room she assigned him and laid him down on the much softer bed sitting at the back of the spare room. He already seemed more comfortable, his snout breathing a bit easier and his muscles seemed to relax.

She eyed him for a bit, waiting to see if he’d transform back. On one hand, she wanted to fully inspect his body, seeing the oddities of his extreme appearance, but on the other she wanted him to wake up and see her there, just to see what’d happen. Instead he turned back onto his side and kept sleeping.

She smiled, despite his half-canine half human appearance, he just wanted to be comfortable just like everyone else. She turned and left, before closing and locking the door down, so only she could open it. Just because she wanted _it_ to happen again, didn’t mean she wanted it to interrupt her sleep when she didn’t want it to happen.

Once in her own bed, Samus sat against the headboard, her towel resting around her shoulders, wet hair pressed against it. She browsed her wrist mounted PDA, taking a look at the few notes she could decipher. 

Not much luck, as she expected. Her ship wasn’t properly equipped for a full decryption suite. All she could decrypt were basic manifests, schedules and guard rotations. There were a lot more than she realized. She’d most likely have to bring the other files to professionals on Echelon. Maybe Angela would be able to, as many of these were found in the medical labs. 

She closed the files, shut off the computer, and stared at the opposite wall at the automatic door. People often told her that she stared too much, that her stoic gaze made them uncomfortable. She was told that her stare was intense, unnatural, or that or a woman who saw things others couldn’t. No one seemed to understand that she often lost herself in thought, her mind focusing on things that others didn’t know about. In this case, she was finally allowing herself to meditate on yesterday’s mission. 

_“The facility seemed so normal until I met Yun. Why was he the only one? I didn’t encounter any other half-human creatures. Not many scientists either, though the guards were well trained. Not the type I’d expect in there.”_ she thought back to the last half of the mission, where everything fell apart and she had to practically fight off the entire garrison. Granted, her skills meant that she won easily, but it was something she was paid to partially avoid. 

She didn’t care too much. One less kidnapping pirate scum in the galaxy meant she made it a better place. 

Her thoughts drifted to the pirate’s mysterious young prisoner of Yun. Her instincts told her that he was an innocent bystander, just a victim of circumstance. That she should do everything in her power to protect him. But these pirates weren’t dumb, they must’ve kidnapped him for a reason.

Whatever that reason was, it made the anger at the pirate simmer inside of her. Her own past with them, while not overly similar, meant that she did have an understanding of what he went through. Samus had to push down the anger back into the depths of her soul. She’d get her revenge, both for her and Yun’s sake.

She looked at the door again, another impatient hope rising inside her that it’d open, and the visage of a young man or big werewolf would loom just beyond it. 

"What am I doing?" She asked herself, "I'm not so desperate for dick that I'm hoping that Yun breaks in and rapes me again." But her mind slipped again, the slutty Samus within her wanting more release. She looked down at her moistening pussy, then to the wall mounted drawer at the edge of her bed, just below the window looking out into space that held all her special toys.

"I guess I'm really doing this." She sighed in resignation as she allowed her lust to take control. She spread her towel across her plush pillows and opened the drawer, pushing open it’s sliding door. Inside she had her various dildos, vibrators, beads, and other instruments of pleasure and pain.

She rummaged around, trying to find an odd shaped dildo that she was in the mood for. Unfortunately she had to choose a sub par polymer prick, one with an arrow-like head and a thick shaft. About as close as she had to what she really wanted.

A fat wolf cock with a thick knot. 

She'd settle for this for now, but she promised herself that when Yun had more control over himself, she'd properly seduce him and fuck him dry. "Though, he had a really nice cock as a human. Maybe..." She put the arrow-like dildo back and grabbed a more generic human-shaped one, one that was approximately the size she assumed Yun’s human dick would be.

“Hey there, Yun.” she said in a low voice as she grabbed the dildo. Two fingers reached down and dipped into the went pussy, already wetter than she was expecting. She moved the two fingers inside herself, gathering some fem-spunk before wetting her clit and beginning to rub it in small circles.

“Oh so hard already for me. I’m glad to finally meet your dick in person, Yun.” she smiled, licking the tip of the fake cock. “Such a nice brown cock, just the size I like, too.” She pushed the dildo to her face and rubbed it against her nose, taking a deep breath. She desperately wanted another smell of that musk werewolf-Yun was emitting but had to settle for just remembering it. 

“Mmm... that’s right. Rub your scent into me.” She dipped her fingers into her cunt again, now dripping wet. Fuck, he made her so horny. What was wrong with her? She literally spent an hour masturbating over his cock earlier, and here she was doing it again. She moaned as she started to finger fuck herself, lost in the illusion of Yun rubbing his dick on her face. “Yun~” she whined, “Stop teasing me and fuck me already...”

Her two fingers retracted and went back to her clit. She dragged the dildo down her face and onto her chest, slapping both of her nipples with it, making sure they were erect. “I know you love my tits. You want to cum on them again?” she raised her voice, trying to sound more desperate and feminine. She knew that no one could hear her, but she loved the imaginary role play. “I’ll let you if you make me cum nice and hard. You marked my mouth and face earlier, it’s only right you start marking my body.”

She lowered the dildo down towards her stomach, “Or do you want to fill me, again? Stuff my cunt with your cum?” she continued to drag it down, past her hips and clit, down to just in front of her pussy. Her two fingers slipped down to open it at the lips, showing her imaginary lover the depths of her passion and wetness. “It’s so wet for you Yun, put it in! Please fuc-” her words caught in her throat as she shoved the cock deep into her pussy, pushing it deeper until it reached the fake balls at the base.

“You’re so deep!” she withdrew it as she exhaled, then let out a pitiful whine as she shoved it back in. She lost any words she had on her tongue as she fucked herself with the dildo, rubbing at her clit harder. 

She closed her eyes as she imagined the situation in her head: there was the young man, fucking her in earnest while he leaned down and suckled on her tits. She would play the submissive this time, as she always did when she masturbated, and allow him to treat her roughly. She imagined the pain mixed with pleasure, as he would bite her nipples, choke her with both hands, and even slap her tits. 

She would moan for him, like his submissive bitch she was. Calling out his name begging for more of his torture, his cock and his cum.

Samus usually hated not being in control. She loved being in control when she fucked someone else, driving both of their pleasures at her own speed. She normally disliked someone trying to claim her and assert dominance but when she masturbated, she always imagined herself as the bottom bitch.

Like she was imagining right now. As she laid on her back, pretending Yun was breeding her like a common whore. He would look at her and ask if she was ready for his cum.

She mentally looked into his brown eyes and nodded, as he lifted her legs and leaned over her. She did the best she could in reality to mimic this, pushing pussy upwards with her legs. This would allow him to go deeper, really drive that cock closer to her cervix, so that he could properly pour his seed into her.

He would really rail into her now, telling her to beg. “Yes! Yes! Please keep fucking me! Don’t stop! Fuck! Fuck!” she responded. He’d talk dirty to her, both to push himself over the edge, and push her towards the role of his subservient fuck-toy. He’d tell her what a slut she was (she was), what a cum-whore she was (she was), and how he’d keep marking her in his seed (she desperately wanted it). 

She’d respond like the good little cock-slut she was, “Yea~ yea~ Fuck your cum whore! Fuck your slut!” 

Then an unbidden thought washed over her, with her mind suddenly remembering the musky scent again. She heard Yun tell her how he was going to plant his seed in her and knock her up with a litter of his kids.

Instead of being revulsed, her mental self was wanting, “Yea! Do it! Give me your kids! Knock me uuuuup~!” She screamed, pushing herself over the edge, as her mental Yun drove his cock deep into her cunt, and pumped out his huge load into her womb. Samus’s legs stiffened and locked as she came, the little strength she had left, holding her trembling body up.

As she fell onto her back, she found herself almost frustrated with herself for the last series of images. The orgasm was great, but the fact that begging for kids was what pushed her over was annoying. During no part of her life had she wanted kids, even the last time she was deeply in love, having children was the furthest thing from her mind. 

She chalked it up to the crazy sex she had a the day before last, the ferocity of it like animals in heat. She stretched and wiped herself clean with her towel. Her hair was still moist, but it wasn’t a problem. She’d handle it in the morning. Right now, she just wanted to rest. 

* * *

Samus slept in the following morning, enjoying a full rest and waking a few hours before ship's 'midday'. Despite the relatively late hour, she found that Yun was still deep asleep, though transformed back into a human.

So she followed her usual morning routine. Her morning rituals consisted of cleaning herself and working out, then at some point, cleaning herself again. She’d wait to take a shower, but teeth and hair always came first. Working out was a much longer affair, taking up several hours split throughout the day.

She was prepared for the days of travel between missions, boring as they were. She always made sure to stock up on different types of media, usually movies, some e-books, and even some video games. Other hours were spent in VR Combat sims, and in research if there was something available. 

Always these were done by herself. But now that she had a guest, maybe she’d double as a personal trainer. 

_“Yun still hasn’t woken up. Really wore him out last night. Will have to work on stamina with him.”_ she thought to herself as she finished her post workout stretches in the main circular room. 

A rattling at the door signaled that he was finally awake and trying to see if he could leave his room.

Sam walked over to the door, sweat dripping from her brow and entered in her ID-print. 

With a hiss, the door opened, revealing the tired and messy form of the shorter, tan skinned man. He was wearing a pair of boxers that tented slightly in the middle as his eyes wandered from her feet to her breasts. She was wearing her skimpy workout clothes, a form-fitting sports bra and tight boyshorts, while dripping with sweat.

Yun so obviously enjoyed the sight, drinking her in quickly and turned away, his cheeks darkening. “I need to use the bathroom!” he said quickly

Samus stepped out of his way. “Go ahead.” she said evenly as he scurried away, “Meet me in the mess when you’re done.” 

“Will do!” He responded, the door to the bathroom quickly opening and closing as he entered. 

It was absolutely adorable the way he flushed before her. 

Samus grabbed her towel from her room and slung it around her shoulders after wiping a bit of the sweat off herself. She then grabbed a slim metallic box that was sitting in her closet and went to the mess hall.

There she waited for Yun to appear. She poured herself a cup of tea, an Echelon local herbal blend, took her usual seat, and let herself get lost in thought. 

Her mind drifted back to the mission, trying to remember odd details that she might have missed. She replayed situations and scenarios, and tried to deduce if there was anything she could have done differently, but nothing really struck her. 

At this point, fighting pirates became surprisingly routine. Each battle with them was different, sure. But so many of them used similar tactics, that she hadn't needed to be terribly creative when fighting them. That didn't mean she'd let her guard down. If even the slightest thing was different about them, she wanted to be sure she was prepared. 

Her tea was halfway finished when Yun walked in. He was wearing what she had given him earlier yesterday- simple slacks and a plain white shirt. 

“Hey. Good morning Samus.” He sounded like he was trying to be normal, but it only came across as anxious to Sam.

“Do you drink tea?” She asked.

Yun nodded, “Yes, is that what the machine next to the nutrient paste dispenser is for?”

“It is. There are several blends pre-programmed. Make yourself a cup and sit.” 

Yun did as commanded and returned to sit across the table from her. “What was it you wanted to talk about?” he asked quietly.

Samus was used to weaker willed people acting like this around her. Depending on the person, it either annoyed her or endeared them. In this case, it was the latter, but she knew she had to work on that with him otherwise it’d eventually become the former. 

She pushed the box towards Yun, “Here. For you.”

“What is it?” He took the case and opened it. Inside was a light blue bodysuit, much like the one she wore, though with an older conduit layout and different limb segmentation. 

“It’s my old Zero suit. An older model, but still efficient where it counts.”

His eyes were a mix of disbelief and confusion, “You’re giving me a Zero? This is amazing! Are you sure? I mean thank you so buch, but what about its fit? I mean, I’m not worth it!” His words spilled out of his mouth. Excitement over the Zero overcame his worry apparently. 

“You know what a Zero is. That’s good.” Another sip of tea. “It will fit. And yes, I’m giving it to you. Ever worn one before?”

“No, they’re extremely expensive where I’m from.”

Ah yes. She forgot about that. Most spacers used basic body-wear, usually outfitted with basic muscle stimulants to keep blood moving and keeping muscles from atrophying. 

Zeros were far more advanced than that, even older ones like Yun’s. They adjusted their size to fit their wearers perfectly, as well as advanced interfaces for physical feedback, tactile senses, VR integration, and comfort regulation. Even the longest hours in the bulkiest armor could be made tolerable by wearing a Zero. 

All this came at a price, one that most people were far away from. For Samus, it was an expense she could carry. 

“You’re serious, aren’t you? My father could never afford one, and you’re just giving me one.”

“Your mentioned you’re a spacer. Your father worked on a ship?” 

Yun nodded, eyes glued to the craftsmanship of the suit he held in his hands. “Yea... he was an engineer on my mom’s ship.”

“So you’re a true blue spacer then, not a colony born?”

“Kind of. Samus, I don’t know what to say...this is. Wow. I can’t believe this, I can’t believe _you!”_ Yun’s eyes lit up, and his gratitude gave Samus a good sense of self-satisfaction. Zeros were rare enough that most people didn’t recognize their worth. She was glad Yun could. 

“It will also change when you transform. You’re enjoyable naked, but you’ll be more comfortable wearing something that will work with your changing physique, instead of ripping apart.” It was a common enough feature these days, with so many species that could change their body shape, it was a prudent business decision to make suits that could adapt to that.

“They’re that good?”

Samus nodded, “Yup. I wouldn’t be where I am without one. Put it on.”

He held the suit in both hands and looked at her, “Of course, yea. I’ll be right back.” he moved to exit the room.

“No. Put it on here.”

He stopped and blushed. “Here?”

She nodded, “You’ll need my help with some adjustments. I’ve seen you naked plenty of times. Worry less about propriety.”

If his face could, he would’ve turned a bright shade of red. Intead, his skin darkened. “Do I need to put it on naked...”

“Of course. The tactile sensory functions won’t work unless it has full contact on the skin.” 

“Yes... of course.” Yun shyly took his shirt off. It surprised Samus how fit the young man was. Months of captivity seemed to have kept him slim, and whatever they did kept him in relatively good shape. He has the slight outline of abs, some bulk to his upper arms and decently broad shoulders. Some training and stamina exercises and he’d be a good partner. 

Yun began to take his slacks and underwear off next. This time, it was Samus’s turn to drink him up. His legs were a bit skinny, but that only contrasted to the sight of his wonderful cock. Not quite as intense as his werewolf counterpart, but very comparable to the largest of the humans she’d slept with.

In the same vein as his dick, Yun’s balls were also larger than the average, while not to the same extreme as his wolf’s were. Perhaps one and a half times larger? 

She was disappointed when Yun began to put the suit on. A Zero didn’t have a traditional bindings down the back or several parts that were put on separately. It was one whole that a person entered in from the elastic neck opening.

Samus enjoyed herself as Yun struggled with the initial awkwardness he was showing trying to fit in correctly. She stood and went to correct him, but he managed to make it in before she had to intervene. Before they both knew it, he was standing there awkwardly, wearing the oversized Zero-suit like a young adolescent wearing an older sibling’s sweater.

She let out some air from her nose and smiled. “It’s like that for everyone’s first time. Better too big than too small.”

“I thought it’d automatically fit me when I put it on. But that doesn’t make sense.”

Samus took the young man’s left hand. “It’s all in the setup.” she opened his fingers and put them on his right shoulder, a series of lights lit up, each one underneath one of his fingers. “There’s a dozen commands you’ll need to learn, but this one will bio-encode it to you.” She pressed his fingers down in a pattern, each time a finger pressed against the suit, it let out a confirmation beep.

The entire sequence was finished with her pressing down on his thumb, “A thumb press finishes the input. I’ll teach you the rest later. They’re not as important.” As his thumb joint lifted from the press, a series of lines lit up and down the suit. Air escaped through microscopic holes in the outfit, sounding almost like a deflating balloon. 

Each part of the suit pulled in to fit Yun’s smaller physique. Every second it became less awkward looking on him, until a minute later it looked like a second skin. Well, almost if it wasn’t for the bulging tent at his crotch denoting his erect cock. 

The sight of the incongruity actually made Samus burst out into a full laugh. It wasn’t subtle in the slightest and Yun knew this, trying to cover himself up with his hands.

“That’s going to be something to remember!” 

“You knew that’d happen, Sam!” Yun yelled at her, trying to sound angry, but too much of his embarrassment seeped through.

“Listen...” she said between breaths, “Always have your dick pushed up when you put it on.” she reached for his right shoulder again, “When you’re soft, the suit will automatically regulate blood, so you can’t get hard. Also hides the balls mostly. If you ever have trouble with that, enter this code in.” her fingers pressed in a specific series and ended it with a thumb press.

A flap opened at his crotch, then pulled back until his dick and balls fell out from the tight confines of the suit. The flap continued to contract until much of the crack of his ass also was exposed to the open air. 

“Useful for when you need to use the bathroom.” Samus lowered herself to her knees, “And when a certain cock slut needs some dick.” 

“What are you doing...?!” he groaned, as Samus pulled her hands down his torso and over his dick. 

“This is an apology for last night. And a treat for me.” Like yesterday, Samus took Yun’s cock by the head and examined it, scrutinizing every inch of it. “Surprised you’re hairless considering your other form.”

“They...removed all the hair from my body, except my head.”

She nodded, as if that explained a lot of things to her, “I see.” she never _minded_ hair around the crotch, but she by far preferred her one-night stands clean. “So much changes to your cock when you transform, but the veins seem to be in the same exact places.” she pushed her tongue up against a thick blood vein that ran up the side. She held it there and then licked upwards. 

She looked up at him and she saw a certain fear in his eyes. Not the abject horror of a man about to lose his life, but of the memory of the denial she forced upon him previously. Samus frowned, knowing she wouldn’t get what she wanted properly if he was like this.

“Sit down.” She pulled at his dick, moving him to before his chair, and used her weight to push him onto it. “This is better. A more traditional position for a more traditional blowjob.” she winked at him, pushing his legs apart and resting her upper arms on each. 

Yun appeared more comfortable this time around, though he still looked uncomfortable. 

“No denial. Just me sucking your cock. Just cum when you feel like it, Yun. Warn me though.” She returned to her ministrations on his dick, her hands taking hold of the shaft and jerking him off slowly. She tightened her grip as they reached the head, forcing out a fair amount of pre-cum.

She took a long lick of the slit, coating her entire tongue with the flavor. She held it for a moment before swallowing. “Different. Saltier, but still enjoyable.” She pressed more pre to his tip and repeated the lick, “Defininately tastier.”

Yun groaned as her actions became rhythmic, a slow jerk on his shaft and her tongue licking up any juices that left his hole. “Fuck, that feels so good.” he said, unbidden. 

He could see the smile come to her lips. “Keep moaning. I like it.” she then put the head of his cock into her mouth, and continued the same motions with her hands. This time, however, she licked all around the head of his dick, paying special attention to the glans underneath the head. 

Yun did as she wanted, her ministrations kept him moaning her name. A few moments passed of Samus showering his cock head with attention, but right as soon as she felt his balls beginning to churn she lifted her head off and moved to his balls.

Before he could protest, Samus took a deep breath, “You also smell different. I’m fine with that.” She said, before taking one into her mouth. 

Her left hand pulled his cock off to the side and continued the jerking motion shallowly near the base. Samus spit shined the testicle she took into her mouth, her mouth salivating as she took that saliva and made sure the cum making machine was well oiled. She released it with a pop, “How’s that feel?” she asked, switching her mouth to the other testicle and quickly soaking that one too with her spit.

“So fucking good.... I’ve never had someone... ughh...”

Samus looked up at him, “Someone who what, Yun?” She said, releasing the other testicle. 

“Took my balls into their mouth like that!” 

She grinned wickedly, “No. I took a ball in. _This_ is taking your balls into my mouth.” Samus took the sack at the base, and squeezed it between her thumb and pointer finger, so that the two large testicles looked engorged. She kissed one, and began to suck in. With an almost audible _pop_ she took the first one fully into her mouth, then pushed the other one in gently with her fingers. 

Yun’s eyes went wide as she grinned up at him, her mouth closed in around his two sensitive testicles. He felt as her tongue went wild, giving them the wettest, sluttest, massage they’ve ever had. 

“Fuuuck~” he leaned back in his chair, his hands gripping the sides, “You’re so fucking good!”

She released his testicles and returned to giving him a hand job with both of her hands. Even in his ‘reduced’ state, her hand couldn’t reach all the way around his girth, and both of them on top of one another barely fit the length of the shaft. “Am I good, Yun?”

“Yes! You’re so good!”

“Good at what?”

He was at a lost for words for a moment, but seemed to find them, “Good at whatever the fuck that was!”

“Good.” her eyes glazed over for a second, then concentrated again. “Yun. Consider this next part training.”

“What? Training for what?”

She relaxed her grip and slowed her handjob, “Training on how to pleasure me.”

He seemed eager at this, “W-what do I need to do Samus?”

“Right now? Talk dirty to me.”

“Like...what How?”

She licked the tip of his head, lapping up some of the pre-cum again. “When I’m submissive like this? Call me names. Anything you want. Degrade me if it pleases you.”

He was worried, obviously still a novice at this kind of interaction, but she could work with that. Mold him into a fine sex toy. He was hesitant. So she grabbed his wrists and put them on the back of her head.

“Am I a slut, Yun?” she said, raising her voice to sound more girly.

“You... you’re such a slut.” he said timidly.

“I am a slut.” she smiled and lowered her head, looking up at him with large eyes. “What kind of slut?” 

“You’re a real cock slut, Sam.” Yun's voice was bolder this time. He pushed her head so that he was sliding up and down cheek. 

“Yea... I’m _your_ cock slut Yun.” she closed her eyes as she allowed him to rub his saliva-coated cock rub it off against her face. 

“How many dicks have you sucked?”

“Mmm....~”

“I said, how many cocks have you sucked, slut?”

“Fuck Yun... many.. many dozens...”

“And is this your favorite?” there it was. The question so many men asked her. She lied, normally. 

But this time....

‘Yea. Yea your cocks are my favorite.”

“My _cocks?”_

She nodded underneath him, “Yea. I love your wolf-cock when it tries desperately to breed me. And this perfect human cock, that was made for my mouth.” trying to guide him, Sam opened her maw wide beneath his cock. 

“Oh god Sam...” He took the hint and lifted her head off his dick and pushed her mouth onto it. She took it willingly, closing it around his girth and letting him push it to the back of her throat. “Sam!” he began to thrust desperately as she sucked on it. 

She knew what he was doing, so young and inexperienced. Immediately going to the face fuck. Sam cupped his balls with one hand and massaged them, with her other she took the base of his cock and began to jerk in rhythm with his thrust. 

“I never... thought that my rescuer would be such a cock slut!” he grunted. “That she’d be sucking my dick so...so....”

She pulled off him, “Whorishly?” He pushed her back on immediately. 

“Like a whore, yea.” 

She felt him tremble for a second, then continue. He was getting close. Samus knew he wouldn’t last much longer, his mind was starting to go haywire. She wanted him to last longer, but this satisfied her for now. 

She moved both of her hands to his balls, stimulating the testes inside and allowing him to fuck her mouth as deep as he wanted. He didn’t go too much deeper into her throat, perhaps afraid. 

“Oh fuck! Sam! I’m going to cum!” He yelled, his grip on her hair, tightening. She nodded with his dick in her mouth.

A second later, his balls retracted and began to pulse with life, its stored cum shooting into her waiting mouth. Sam pulled her head off the shaft, but kept her lips wrapped around the head. Yun thrust shallowly into her, each time depositing more cum that the average human.

And to think of it, many aliens too. 

She sucked on his head when he finally stopped, to make sure he was finished. Even then, she kept licking the tip, making Yun squirm from his over-stimulated cock. 

“Shit, Sam! Too much!”

She released him, but kept her mouth open to show him the rewards of his hard work. She tapped on his thigh to get his attention.

Her mouth was filled with cum, made thicker by her saliva mixed with it. She swirled it around her mouth, filling every corner of it with his flavor. She closed it and looked at him with curious eyes.

“Sam, what...?”

She tilted her head curiously, in a way that if it was any other situation, might’ve been adorable. But given that she was doing it with a mouth of jizz, just seemed slutty. She was questioning him.

“Oh! Um...swallow it.”

Samus grinned, this was what she wanted to hear from him. She lifted her head back and made a show of swallowing the huge loads slowly. She wanted to make sure Yun saw how much he came into her, and how many times she needed to swallow to get all of it. She opened her mouth after she was done to show that she had indeed taken it all into her stomach. 

“Fucking shit. Sam. That was so fucking hot.” he said, his breath coming out in gasps. He leaned back in his chair, exhausted from the orgasm.

“We need to work on your stamina. And dirty talk.” Samus stood and dusted herself off. “But we’ll have plenty of time to practice.”

“This is...” he looked at her like a puppy dog after being given its first treat.

“Like you said Yun, I’m a cock hungry slut. And I want to be sure that both of you are ready to keep up with me.”

She saw Yun shiver. Whether in fear or trepidation, she didn’t quite know. What she did know, was that she had the best little fuck-buddy in the galaxy. 

Samus already didn’t know if she wanted to let him go or not when the time finally came.


	4. Routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samus and Yun falling into a daily routine

#  **Chapter 4 - Routines**

_ Chapter Tags: Werewolf, Blowjob, Handjobs, Cock Worship, Come swallowing, Dirty Talk, Self-Fisting, Vaginal Fisting, masturbation _

* * *

Yun had taken to wearing pants atop his new Zero suit, as there were specific  _ unique  _ features to his werewolf anatomy that made it awkward at times. 

Most annoying to Yun was the lack of an open area in the rear for his tail when he transformed and more amusingly to Samus, was the large bulge of his testicles that even a Zero suit couldn’t contain. 

All of this was tested over an awkward training session the same night Samus gave him the suit. That night had been a lot more restrained than the previous one, as Samus seemed more subdued and thoughtful. She allowed him to transform when she finally hooked up his restraints, and actually managed to break a semblance of smile when seeing his awkward predicament with his balls and tail. It took an hour of troubleshooting to make the necessary adjustments to the Zero Suit to suit Yun’s unique appearance. Luckily, the suit had been designed with non-human bipeds in mind. 

The other major issue that wasn’t accounted for by the suit was for the growth of sharp claws at the ends of elongated fingers. No sooner did Samus fix the tail issue when his claws accidentally tore through the fingers of the suit. She just disabled the hand features and promised to figure out an alternative in the future.

The entire time during these trails werewolf-Yun was lucid, listening intently and answering in short sentences when he could. It was still quite difficult to form more complex thoughts and actions, but he felt himself understanding her words even if he lacked the mental capacity to fully reply. While still thick, the bestial fog in his mind was beginning to clear, even just a little

It helped that Samus wasn’t all over him like a sex-deprived nympomaniac this time. Indeed, both of them felt calmer that night. Instead of starting out with sexual torture, Samus had sat down and asked him a series of questions, most of which revolved around feelings and emotions. They were difficult to answer and for most of them he could only lightly growl or a simple “Can not tell.” Whatever answers she managed to get, she was satisfied. 

And Samus being Samus, sucked his wolf-cock off the moment she was finished. 

The second blowjob she gave his werewolf cock felt a lot less urgent to Yun. She was less a cock-addicted maniac trying to milk him for all he had and more like a woman just enjoying the act of giving a blowjob to a dick she enjoyed. When Yun finally came after a short ten minutes, he coated the inside of her mouth with cum, nearly filling it. And much like her previous blowjobs, she swallowed his seed enthusiastically and he passed out quickly afterwards. 

Once again the following morning, Yun woke up back in what Sam had designated as his ‘regular’ bedroom. She must have carried him back once he fell asleep, which seemed to take him quickly after orgasming. 

“Awake?” Samus’ contralto voice asked through an intercom. 

“Mostly, I think.” Yun resplied.

The door to his room hissed open and Samus walked in wearing her workout clothes, a bit more conservative compared to yesterday, but still showed off her solid abs. She tossed him a pair of shorts and a matching workout shirt. “Put those on and meet me in the main room. We’re going to start your training today.”

The next several hours of Yun’s morning were exhausting to say the least. While he was by no means out of shape, the workout intensity that Samus put him through was truly extraordinary.

She made no qualms when he couldn’t keep up with her, perhaps with an understanding that very few normal humans could maintain her pace. Whenever he had to stop to catch his breath, she continued on diligently with her own routine. Though she never let him truly stop, telling him to continue whenever she felt he was starting to slack.

When they finished, Yun was on his back on the floor, sweating far more than he had in a very long time. It felt good to push himself and to try and keep up with the amazonian endurance of Samus. 

Samus set something down beside his head on the ground. “Good job. You did well all things considered.” It was a bottle of nutrient paste. Probably a special blend for post-workout tiredness. Yun let it sit for now, too tired to try to reach for it. 

“Really? That was... the hardest workout...I’ve had.”

She nodded as she sat cross legged beside him. “That was a test workout. I wanted to see your relative endurance compared to my own and despite your incarceration, or maybe because of it, you’re still decently fit.” She took a long sip of her own bottle. 

“Maybe something to do... with the experiments?” 

Samus pondered that for a moment before answering, “Possibly. Did they have you exercise often?”

Yun laid there in thought for a moment, trying to remember his time in captivity. “I...don’t know. Not as a human, at least. I think... I can vaguely remember them having me exercise as a werewolf.”

His partner thought on that for a bit, drinking her paste concoction. “Perhaps. Did a lot of your human-form change after the experiments?”

“Not that much. Though my eyesight markedly improved. I used to wear glasses, though not anymore.”

Samus nodded, “What about your penis and balls? You mentioned earlier that your genitals weren’t as large before then.”

Yun flushed, she was so candid with her talk of sex. He didn’t quite know what to make of it, or if it was something he’d have to get used to. “Y-yea.”

“How long were you before?”

“Um...I think around five inches? I... I wasn’t anything special.”

“And now you’re nearly double that and thicker?”

“Y-yea...” Yun could feel the tingling sensation of arousal in his crotch, his cock beginning to stir with the free talk of dick size. It helped that Samus’ hand found itself on his thigh, softly squeezing. 

“I know it is.” Her hand moved up his thigh and rested on the hardening bulge in his tight workout shorts. “I’ve rarely handled a cock as big and thick as yours. And almost never on a human.” Samus’ voice was becoming that low, sultry, predatory tone that she took on whenever she became aroused. A tone that was absent last night, but was back again this morning. 

He smiled warily at her, and she lightly grinned back. She squeezed his cock several times, feeling it come to full hardness in his pants. “Samus....”

“We’re moving on to part two of your training.” Samus pulled Yun’s shorts down to his ankles, allowing his turgid thickness to stand up proudly. She then straddled his legs and sat on them, just below his knees, locking them down with her weight.

Samus stared at him wickedly, letting him become increasingly self-conscious under her gaze. She licked her lips hungrily. 

Yun wanted to look away from her as their eyes met, but the raw intensity behind her icy blue eyes drew him in. So deep and so dangerously beautiful. 

“My rules are: hold back as much as you can. No touching me. If you have to cum, go ahead. But I’ll give you a reward if you last long enough.”

“H-how long?”

Samus grabbed the tip of his cock with her right hand and massaged just below the tip with her thumb, “When it satisfies me.” her left hand reached down and pulled his testicles from between his legs and matching the slow pace of her other hand, softly toyed with them between her fingers.

The sensation was intoxicating to Yun, Samus’s careful ministrations feeling like she was trying to commit the shape of his cock and balls to memory. Given what he knew of Samus’ memory, she might have already.

Her fingers around his sack slowly squeezed and pulled, while her hand around the head of his cock began to rub it with the palm. “Humans are interesting, Yun. Amongst all similar primates, they have the largest cock-to-size ratio by a wide margin.” She was examining the phallus with her hands at this point, stretching the skin and bending in different directions. “Your cock is about sixteen percent of your height. The average human, about nine percent. That puts you in a category all to your own Yun. 

One her hands went back to his testicles“I don’t even think there’s a study on testicle size. But I can safely say that amongst humans, you’re one-of-a-kind.” she squeezed them affectionately.

Samus scooted forward along his legs and pressed his thick penis against her stomach. “See how deep you can reach into me?” The cock pressed against her ended a few inches below her belly button, “Not many men can say they can fuck so deep.” Samus took her hand off his cock and pressed a finger above the tip, nearly at the belly button. 

“And only one has managed to batter my cervix.” She winked at him and pressed her two forefingers against the shaft and began to stroke it softly. “It hurt a bit, you know.”

“I’m sorry.” Yun replied quietly.

The pale blonde bounty hunter shook her head, “It was a good pain. One that I want to experience again.” 

Yun remained quiet, unsure of what to say. He was already too lost in the carnal pleasures of her handjob for anything substantial.

She returned a soft smile, “Good boy. I’ll let you fuck me again when you’ve earned it. Both of you. But for now...” Samus pulled herself back and gripped his cock fully in both of her hands. “I want to enjoy your dick in my hands.” Her hands began to move up and down his turgid member, each stroke slowly encompassing his entire length. As the hands reached the head, she spit onto the tip, and smeared it against her palms. 

“You’re so thick too, almost the size of my fist.”

It took far too long for her hands to reach the base of his cock, and when they pressed against his crotch, Yun let out a long moan. Samus seemed to enjoy the sound he made, as she continued to caress his dick. Slowly she reached the tip before journeying back down to the base, both hands squeezing at random intervals to keep him on edge. She said nothing as she continued the handjob, only staring into his eyes, watching him squirm in pleasure. 

As his breaths grew shorter she sped up her ministries. Her own face growing flush with excitement watching his eyes shoot around in pleasure. 

She leaned back, letting the shaft go with one of her hands and planting it on the floor for support, and pushed her wet pussy against the base of his dick. Samus re-lubricated the shaft with her own juices and then pressed her clit against it. 

“Oh stars, Samus!” he moaned, feeling her cunt touch his shaft for the first time.

“Yea?” she mirrored his moan as she pleasured herself on him.

“You’re so wet!”

“I am... Because my pussy...wants you inside me.” she said between groans in response. 

“P-please! Please put it in!” Yun began to writhe with desperation, but Samus' weight kept his lower half pinned down. And as much he wanted to grab at her with his hands, he knew better not to.

She shook her head wildly, “No! You... you haven’t earned it yet!”

“How?!” he lifted himself slightly, as if trying to force the tip of his cock to her entrance, but he could barely get any leverage against her. 

“Mmmm... if you...transform...ahh! Right now...I’ll let you!” 

“I...Ung...I...” Even in his pleasure addled mind, Yun could feel the stirring of the beast, he just needed to grab onto it...and... no...He couldn’t. Something inside him blocked his mind from grasping onto it.

He shook his head, “I can’t...” Instead, he felt the familiar feeling of an orgasm welling up inside him as his body began to quiver in anticipation. “Go-gonna cum!”

It was too fast for Samus’s likening, but no training took quickly. So she pressed her thighs together around his dick and let him thrust on his own accord between them, she merely held onto the head of his cock, waiting for him to cum into her hand. “Go ahead...Yun. Cum for me.” she moaned out.

“Your thighs are so warm! So tight!” He yelled, trying to push himself over the edge. It was so close, so bloody close. 

Samus moaned as Yun sped up his voracious thigh-fucking. He was practically bouncing her on his cock. The slut in the back of her mind wanted her to push him inside her cunt and really feel his humanoid dick for the first time. But her rationality loved this, loved the sight of a man loosing himself in fucking her thighs. “My thighs... unnnn... were made to be... ahh! fucked by big dicks...!” her hand on his cock-head squeezed and rubbed the pre-cum leaking out. “Fucking mark them! Cover my thighs in cum!”

Yun’s only response was a throaty yell as his legs lost control, pushing Samus up as he began to cum. Like the previous orgasms, he didn’t drip cum from his cock, but shot it out. Too much pressure from too much cum welling up from his balls. Rope after rope coated Samus’ hand, then pooled where her thighs sandwiched the shaft in a tight embrace. With one final push of his legs, Yun let out the last of his cum and deflated onto the floor. “Shit...”

Samus pulled her hand away and stared at the mess he made of her. She had ingested it every time previously, but to see the amount he came, it took her by surprise. She was a sticky mess, her cunt looking more like a fucking weird bukkake scene with eight guys covering her pussy with jizz. It was intoxicatingly hot. 

“I don’t think...” she began, gasping for air like she just went through another rough workout, “ _ any _ creature cums as much as you do.”

She lifted her cum-coated hand to her face and took a deep breath, hoping for a trace of the scent that his wolf-side exuded that drove her nuts. Nope. It smelled like human cum. She licked her cum-coated fingers.  _ “It tasted far better.” _ She caught the corner of Yun’s eye and decided to make a show of it, slowly cleaning her palm as she rubbed her thighs around Yun’s softening dick. Her tongue sensually reached between her fingers and lapped up whatever of his seed it could gather. 

Yun squirmed beneath her, even the simulation of a soaking wet thigh job was too much for his dick in recovery. 

Samus was breathing harder now, with the scent of cum in her nose and the taste on her tongue. She remembered she hadn’t yet cum. Slowly, she pulled herself off of Yun’s cock, enjoying his painful groan. She kept her thighs tight so that the cum pooled in them stayed, but even then long strands of jizz dripped to Yun’s legs. Once she fully pulled herself off, she moved back off him and spread her thighs. Yun’s prodigious amount of cum slipped down her upper legs and coated her pussy before slipping down to her ass and then onto the floor.

“So much cum for me, Yun.”she said sensually, her hand sliding down to her pussy. She gathered a bit of his thick cum and lifted it up, the sticky residue leaving a long strand of seed rising from her pussy. “So much, even after yesterday.” Samus examined the thick strands of white seed in her hand, “I have a theory... that you must convert energy into cum somehow. You’re always so tired after orgasm.” she smiled in a cum-entranced haze. 

She returned her hand to her pussy and rubbed her clit softly, then with her other hand, pushed three fingers into her pussy along with whatever cum was over it. She pulled her fingers out, gathered more then pushed it back inside. 

Yun looked on drowsily, the effort of orgasm taking so much out of him so quickly. But he watched as she continued to push more and more of his seed inside her, lubricating her insides with his cum. “Shit...wh- what are you doing?”

She licked her lips, “Cleaning myself. Thick cum like yours,” She brought her hand that was in her pussy to her mouth, “belongs inside me.” She pushed the jizz-covered fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean, releasing them with a  _ pop _ as she withdrew them. 

“Now... just let me... uhnnn...!” she mewled as she pushed her fingers back into her cunt. But instead of withdrawing them to gather more of his semen, she pushed them deeper inside. “Void stars! It feels so good!” she yelled, as she thrusted her fingers in and out of herself.

Pangs of raw arousal fought with Yun’s refractory period as his cock began to pulse painfully. Each time Samus moaned, he twitched. He had to fight the urge to grab his sore member and start jerking off, because if he did, he knew it would just be painful. But stars and suns above, the sight of Samus pleasuring herself a mere few feet away from him was wonderful.

Samus clenched her eyes tightly, as if preparing to orgasm. She let out several shallow, rough breaths as both of her hands worked her clit and pussy quickly. She grunted, seeming desperate to orgasm but let out a sigh as she slowed down. “Fuck...not enough...” she opened her eyes and met Yun’s wide dark browns. She seemed to deliberate for a moment before pushing herself back against the wall, leaving a small trail of fem-cum and Yun’s jizz beneath her. 

Her eyes seemed to tell Yun  _ ‘watch me’, _ as she sat up. Samus returned her spunk soaked hand to her swollen pussy lips. “Your cum makes for  _ amazing _ lube, Yun.” She smiled at him and locked her eyes to his as she pushed four fingers back into herself. Her mouth gaped open in a long moan, letting her half of her hand sit inside herself for a moment. Her eyes glossed over in pleasure. 

She withdrew her four fingers slowly. Once fully exposed to the open air, she pushed her fingers together, along with her thumb and drove her entire hand into her waiting cunt.

Samus’s eyes went wide as she received her entire hand in a single thrust. Yun himself was stunned in silence as he watched his rescuer drive her fist into herself. Her mouth quivered as if to say something, but only a series of grunts and moans left her lips as she started to thrust her hand in and out of herself. 

“Fucking stars Samus...”

“Ughh...uhhh huh...” she nodded, frigging her cunt with the full force of a genetically enhanced super soldier. Yun hadn’t even noticed that her other hand rubbing her clit in a blindingly fast blur. The only sound was the rhythmic  _ squick, squick, squick _ of Samus’ abusing her gaping cunny.

It was a rediculously erotic sight before Yun. 

Tall, nude with her blonde locks splayed behind her, Samus looked every bit the blonde sex goddess. Her muscles and brow covered in sweat from her earlier exercise and current cunt-fucking. She was sitting in a pool of Yun’s cum and her own ejaculate, how much of whose it was now impossible to tell. Her entire lower half seemed to coated in some sexual fluid or another. Much of the cum that she pushed into herself now was squirting out as her hand fucked her now-gaping pussy into oblivion. 

Finally breaking her gaze with Yun, Samus threw her head back and hit the wall as her body tensed up, “F-F-Ffffuuuucckkkkkkkkkk!” she yelled. Her legs flailed wildly as she dug even deeper into her pussy with her arm, almost halfway to her elbow. Her body quivered several times as each wave of orgasm hit her. She shook and moaned as she thrust into herself a few more times weakly.

Her eyes returned to meet Yun’s. This time, however, her gaze seemed blank and devoid of thought, he swore for a moment they glanced at his cock. But as quickly as it was there, the depth returned to her, though she still seemed tired. 

Yun himself was sitting there, having sat up to watch the blonde goddess fuck herself with her arm. His hard cock forgetting its prior fatigue and standing proudly tall. This time, there was no mistake as Samus’s gaze went down fully to his member. The edges of her lips lifted in a subtle, predatory smile. 

Samus lifted herself off the walls and onto her hands and knees, she prowled forwards, her eyes locked now on his dick. Yun could imagine her growling as she moved towards him. “Time to eat a proper breakfast.” She said, right before engulfing his cock into her waiting, salviating, mouth. 

* * *

The following days, Yun learned the kind of trainer Samus was. She was as rigorous as he imagined her to be, fair to an extent but constantly pushing him. Both physically and sexually. Each day was exhaustion only cured by the special nutrient paste that repaired his muscles each time, leaving no lingering soreness each new morning.

To Yun, each day felt like a blur of trying to keep up with Samus’ Amazonian endurance and sex drive, with soft conversation and meals breaks in between training sessions. He learned very little about her but both of them seemed to enjoy their mindless chatter. 

Mornings would be a workout, followed by a handjob then a meal break and some idle chatter. Afternoons would be exercises that targeted different muscles and then usually a blowjob. Evenings were usually the times that they spent apart, with Samus going through many different maintenance routines while Yun spent his time either resting or reading some of the odd virtual books in Samus’ collection. 

Finally at night, Samus would restrain him again in the mess hall’s cell and begin his werewolf training, where she would edge him and promise him pleasures if he could take more and more control. 

Those sessions generally ended with only a little progress by Yun’s reckoning, and him putting a load of wolf-cum down Samus’s throat. 

But no matter how much it pleased Samus to have a workout partner, now matter how much fun she seemed to be having, she would not let him attempt to pleasure her, let alone fuck her. 

She would tease him, showing her open cunt and twitching anus while rubbing herself to orgasm, sometimes she’d even talk about how nice it’d be to feel his tongue in either of his forms licking her. But every time he made contact with her, she would gently rebuff him.  _ “Once you have more control.” _ she’d say, as if the act of touching her was a reward in and of itself.

And deep inside Yun’s mind it was. His mind more often wandered to her body, how he could make her cum with her hands, how much he wanted to grope her huge tits, and how often he wanted to give her pleasure. More than a few times he found himself salivating at the idea of licking her swollen pussy, nibbling on her nipples, and even something as simple as tasting her lips. 

“You’re drooling again.” Samus remarked, her hands wrapped around his wolf-cock as he leaned against the hardlight wall of his secondary cell. Even in his werewolf-clouded mind, he could still feel the embarrassment of being caught drooling. Indeed, with his wolf-like maw, a small steam of his saliva dripped down from the corners of his mouth and down the wall of light beneath him. He went to wipe his mouth with his arm, but was met with the resistance of his shackles, tying him to the ceiling. He let out a pitiful, soft whine. 

The edges of Samus’ lips drew to a smile, then licked a small bead of precum leakings from the tips of his red cock. “You’re adorable. You know my rules, Yun. More control.”

A plea gathered in the recesses of his mind, but he couldn’t think of the words. Even as he struggled to think, he managed to say, “I...I want...”

This was about as far as he could normally go, a few words out of the thousands he wanted to say to her. She seemed to want more, and he so badly wanted to give it to her. But how could he do it? 

Samus waited for a moment, hopeful, but when he continued his silence, she returned her mouth to the head of cock, taking the large arrow-like head into her and sucking his pre while her hands returned to his shaft and balls. Unlike the first day, Samus’s blowjobs during the late night were soft and gentle, like she was relishing a treat for as long as she could. Whatever insane vigor led her that first night was all but gone. 

She said something about his scent that night, that drove her nymphomania?

Yun watched her as she continued to nurse at his bestial penis, his legs buckling softly as she licked at the sensitive glans underneath the head. His mind was foggy as he searched for things to say, most of his thoughts revolved around the bestial nature of wanting to free, to move and to properly worship the women before him. 

Samus released his cock again, perhaps to take a breath or a drink of water. Yun knew little of Samus’s other sexual skills, but just from experience these past several days, he knew that she was a one-of-a-kind master of getting a man off with just her hands and mouth (and thighs). He felt like a plaything to her, the way she toyed with his sex organs. Sometimes she’d try to get him off quick and fast, and others she’d love to try and milk him until he had emptied himself. 

But when he was in wolf form, she took her time and savored the cock worship. 

Samus smacked her lips as she brought her head underneath his cock, resting it on her forehead as she moved his huge testicles, each one slightly smaller than his balled up fist. He heard her take several deep breaths, taking in the sweaty, dank musk of his crotch then began to polish them with her tongue. 

The way she treated his testicles was soft, but insistent, not an action overtly to get him to cum, but one small step in that direction. She treated them with more reverence than his cock itself with her hands gently caressing them, pulling at the loose skin slightly, cupping them and squeezing them. 

Her mouth whispered soft nothings into them, the heat of her breath like a sauna made for his testicles. She made sure they were well loved, her tongue cleaned them so thoroughly that he swore she could see herself in the layer of spit polish. All while his cock bounced softly on her forehead, long beads of pre-cum dripping from the tip onto her hair and forehead. 

It was therapeutic to Yun, she reached a more hypnotic rhythm when she administered pleasure to them. She even began to hum into them when she took them partially into her mouth. This act more than any other, seemed to clear his mind more than anything else. And this time, he could feel something more tangible in the back of his mind. 

A shape. An emotion. A feeling.

Control.

With whatever parts of his mind that wasn’t focused on the mind numbing pleasure of Samus’s mouth, he grabbed onto that incorporeal feeling. And as he did, he could feel himself gather his thoughts. More and more his mind swirled to that control he grabbed. He could feel himself holding his breath as he grabbed on tighter to it, almost desperately.

“Samus! I’m... somethings happening!” He yelled, his voice a mix between the gravely werewolf and the human Yun.

“I know.” Her voice sounded miles away to him, distant yet he knew she must be close. 

Before he opened his eyes, he focused on feeling-, he could feel the familiar pull of the shackles around his wrists holding him up, a bit less tightly maybe, and the restraints around his legs holding them open. Then as he opened his eyes, he was met with the wide blues of Samus, watching him closely, mere inches away from his face.

_ “Stars and suns she is a goddess.”  _ he thought to himself, unable to pull away. Then it hit him,  _ “that was a full thought!”  _ he looked around frantically as his body, no hair, no claws or oddly shaped penis. He was fully human again. He had done it, he was fully human again. 

A part of him was disappointed, he wanted to control himself fully while a werewolf. 

Well, that’d come in time, he hoped. 

Samus grabbed his cheeks and bent his head back and forth then side to side. She stared back into his eyes for a moment, and turned away to reach for her wrist-computer that she had set aside earlier. 

Normally, Yun would stare at her nude body, so perfect that he never seemed to tire of it. But this time, he found himself lost in thought, trying to find that feeling of transformation again. Nothing. 

Samus returned to him with the widest grin he’d yet seen on her. Perhaps even bordering on a real smile. But knowing Samus, at least as little as he did, this might as well be a true smile for her. “Yun. How are you?”

“I-” he cleared his throat, perhaps he was more emotional than he thought, “I’m good. Surprisingly so.”

Samus nodded, “I see. Your muscles?”

“Good, I think. I...I can’t really tell right now.” he motioned his head towards his restraints.

“Of course. Think you can transform back?”

He shook his head, “No. I don’t think so.”

Samus reached down and released the shackles around his ackles, allowing him to stand more comfortably. Then she undid the ones around his wrists, releasing him fully. His knees buckled from the sudden weight, but he corrected himself quickly. 

Yun felt at himself, almost in disbelief that he managed to transform back.  _ “All that....all while Samus was sucking on my...”  _ he flushed slightly as his mind raced back, remembering the lavish attention she was in the middle of showing him. While his bestial mind was set aside for now, he could feel the more natural, raw emotion of arousal welling up in his crotch.

He looked at her, she was waiting for something. Her arms crossed. He fancied a glanced down wards, towards her bald pussy. It was still dripping with excitement. “Samus, I...”

“Say it.”

“I want to...fuck you.” he admitted. Part of him wanted to say that he wanted to pleasure her, to touch her, but the bestial part of him just wanted to drive his cock into her again. He decided to follow that this time.

“You transform back into human, and the first thing you say to me is that you want to fuck me?” her voice was assertively even. Annoyed almost.

He abashedly nodded, “Yea...I’m sor-”

She closed the distance between him and her, and gripped his still rock-solid cock with one hand and his balls in the other. She whispered into his ear, “Good boy. I want you to fuck me too. I’ve been holding back, and now that you showed me your control.... you’re ready.”

She pulled her head back from his, and pulled him by his cock forwards. She stepped backwards slowly, as not to unbalance him, until her ass hit the side of the table behind her. Then she continued back, slowly laying herself on the table, and pulling his cock closer and closer towards her, and-

A shrill alarm pierced both of their ears. Loud and sharp, like an arrow going through the mind.

Samus was the first to act, rolling off the table and onto her feet in one quick motion. She reached for her Zero Suit that was discarded onto the floor and stepped into it, the suit already coming to life. “Pirates. Get into your Zero, Yun, and meet me at the helm.” whatever arousal was in her voice a moment ago, was completely gone, replaced with the cold, aloof and professional contralto of a woman in command. 

“W-what is it?” Yun asked, in a daze, absently looking for his clothes.

“Pirates. I have no clue how they found us. Be ready for further instructions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of life happening delaying this chapter. Enjoy!


	5. Planetfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samus and Yun make their escape from the Space Pirates.

#  **Chapter 5 - Planetfall**

_Chapter Tags: **No Sex**. Action. _

* * *

Samus’ mind was usually one of discipline and control, tempered from years of bounty hunting. And despite her earlier, almost overwhelming arousal, the sound of the Space Pirate warning alarm instantly switched her deposition. Very few warnings were more dire than that one, _especially_ for Samus Aran.

“Ship, alarm acknowledged. ETA on enemy arrival?” she yelled into the ship’s corridors as she ran towards her dormant Varia suit, her hands up, tying her loose hair into a tail. 

“Eight minutes. Seven ships. Approaching by vector 11.55.” the feminine monotone voice of her ship’s AI replied. 

Eight minutes was enough time. Samus stepped into the alcove that held her suit and turned around. Instantly, the arms that held each piece of her suit began to attach each section to her Zero suit. The armor was more than just a powered exo-skeleton, it was a bio-encoded masterpiece that interfaced directly with her body’s system via her specialized Zero Suit. And given her extraordinary DNA make up, none but her could ever wear. 

She could feel the greaves and legplates attach to her feet and legs, her mind already adjusting itself for the enhanced speed and endurance they granted her. Then her first layer of her armor, the cuirass, attached to her chest and back, then covered by the breastplate. The Zero suit quickly interfacing both with her nervous system and the armor, connecting one to the other. That feeling alone most humans would find excruciatingly painful, but she only felt a light tingle.

Then the mechanical arms attached the vambraces and gauntlets to her arms, and the large round pauldrons to her shoulders. Her shoulders disjointed themselves to properly fit into the suit, muscle and sinew adjusting themselves automatically.

None of this was painful to Samus, in fact, it was just as natural to her as being in light clothing. She took a deep breath, allowing all the systems to fully come online and synchronize with her body. 

Only two minutes passed. 

Samus grabbed her helm and powered it on, holding it in hand as she stepped out of the alcove. _“Where was Yun”_ She asked herself. 

The door leading from the mess room opened, and Yun exited, his own Zero suit slowly coming to life, as he awkwardly tried to enter in the proper codes on her shoulder. 

She smiled mentally at him, grabbing his shoulder with her gauntleted hand and entering it in for him. The suit quickly adjusted to his form and he began to move a bit more comfortably.

 _Bright suns, he was tiny._ She was around normal humans so little when in her suit these days, it was easy to forget that she now towered over him, the suit easily adding an additional half-foot to her already impressive height. 

“Sit in the passenger seat and prepare for zero-g.” She commanded. Yun nodded without question and did as commanded, making his way towards the front of the ship. 

Samus followed after putting on her helmet and allowing the pressure inside to properly regulate to match her body heat. Opening the door to the control center of her gunship, she noted Yun properly strapping himself in and attaching the adjacent ventilation mask almost by reflex. She trusted him when he said he was void-born, but his actions in her ship proved to her that he wasn’t lying. 

“Ship, prepare countermeasures. Begin search for asteroid fields within two parsecs, ninety degree cone forward.”

“Should I prepare for an emergency jump?”

“Yes.” 

“Affirmative.”

Samus spun her captain's chair around and took her seat and did a mental once over of her preparations behind her. Satisfied, she turned back around and focused on the navigation scan. 

_“Nothing....nothing....there.”_ without a second’s thought, she pressed a series of buttons above her that lit up beneath her touch. Real-space engines began to come to full bear, as the her ship left FTL, and emerged into real space. The ship’s angle slightly adjusted as several beams of light passed dangerously close ahead of them. 

The pirates.

They must have seen her leave FTL-space, because those lights quickly disappeared ahead, the signs of someone leaving FTL. Before Samus’ ship could prepare to jump, several explosions rocked the rear of her ship. 

_“Several more must’ve left FTL behind. A 2-d surround.”_ Hopefully it was just a 2-d surround, and with any luck...

Her ship quickly made the next jump to FTL-space, leaving behind several countermeasures that would hopefully slow down her pursuers. 

“Damage report.”

“Structural damage to real space engines. Efficiency down by 15 percent..” That seemed like a focused attack, luckily they hadn’t interdicted her escape.

“Captain. Seven ships are still in pursuit. We are maintaining a slight speed advantage.” Her computer said. 

That shouldn’t have been possible, not this fast at least. She nearly blind jumped, and chasing her required knowledge of her escape vector. “What? How?”

“Unknown.”

Samus kept her cool in her helmet as she pondered what to do. While she had the speed, her FTL engines most likely didn’t have the power left to outrun the Pirates.

She only had one idea, that they were tracking her somehow. Her eyes glanced back at Yun. She wasn’t one-hundred percent sure, but he was the only variable that might be the case.

Of course. She never actually scanned him for a tracking device. Rookie move. 

“Ship, run an internal Faraday cage on the ship and report pings.”

“That will overlo-”

“Do it.”

A humming noise emerged in her helmet, as her EMP protection activated. The ship's engines began to run louder, as additional power was being drawn from its real-space reactors. She knew it would overheat, but she had little choice at this point.

“Scan again for a different asteroid field. Same vectors.”

“Negative captain. Cannot comply while Faraday is up.”

Samus sighed, her options were becoming more and more limited. “When we leave FTL, put up interdiction shields and switch to silent running.” 

“That will limit power to five percent of normal capacity.”

“Do it.”

“Acknowledged.”

A ping in her ear alerted Samus to the completion of the internal scan. She switched visors to the ships’ status. She was right. Yun was emitting an extremely subtle pulse. She sighed as she grabbed her pistol, and switched its settings to disrupt. This wouldn’t exactly be pleasant for Yun, but it would disable the tracking device inside him.

She spun her chair around and glared at Yun, he looked back at her, worried and anxious. “Yun. You have a tracking device on you, no other options are available. I’m sorry.” She pointed her pistol at him.

His eyes grew wide and raised his hands in front of him “Samus, wait, I...”

“It’s set to disrupt. It might not be pleasant and knock you out, but...I’m sorry.”

A look both of relief followed by resignation came across his face. Did he know about this sort of thing? “Ye-yes. It’s fine. I...I understand.”

Samus nodded as she pulled the trigger. A beam of yellow light shot out from the gun and hit Yun directly in the chest. He spasmed for a moment as the electromagnetic pulse ravaged his body. He shook in his chair violently, far more erratic than she expected. His arms and legs began to change shape as it shook, growing longer and larger. His face began to do the same. But as quickly as it started, it stopped and he returned back to his full human shape. Slumped over and unconscious. 

Samus returned to her visor, a quick pulse scan showed that he was still breathing, and the ping that was showing from inside the ship had disappeared. She wanted to feel bad for what she did, and she really did feel shitty for what she had to do. But there would be time for self-pity later, right now she had to escape Space Pirates. 

* * *

Yun awoke to a dreadful silence. The kind of silence on a ship that either meant it was grounded or something went terribly wrong. He lifted his head and found himself still strapped into his seat from earlier. What had happened?

He remembered the alarm going off, getting dressed and sitting down. Then he remembered Samus turning around, gun in hand, and...

He recalled everything that happened. She knocked him unconscious with a disruption EMP shot. It wasn’t exactly the first time he saw a disruption gun, but it was the first time seeing one being used. He just hadn’t hoped it would’ve been on him. 

Glancing around trying to wake his mind up from its forced unconscious state, he saw an empty cockpit with dim lights being emitted from the center console. _“Had Samus...”_

Before he could even finish that thought, her voice sounded from an intercom somewhere in the room. “We’re in silent running. It’s quiet because my real-space engines were damaged. They’ve been shut off.”

“How did you know what I’d ask?” he asked drowsily.

“You’re void-born. The first thing you’d notice would be the silence. Come to the mess hall. I need your help.” 

“Will do...and I’m sorry.”

No response from the taciturn women. She was such an enigma to him, two faces that seemed so at odds with each other. The quiet, taciturn and aloof bounty hunter, and the talkative, erotic, sex goddess. 

Well, nothing to do but follow orders. With a grunt, Yun lifted off his breathing mask and harness and stretched his legs before standing. He was unsure how much time had passed, but given their current situation, if it was more dire, she would have woken him up earlier. 

Yun went to the mess hall as she asked, and saw her still in her powered armor suit, helmet still on and working at some circuitry where the hardlight wall projectors were. _“Where did she put them?”_ He looked around the small room and noticed in a small pile behind her several brackets and circuitry were laid out in neat piles.

“Do you know how to uninstall modular ship equipment?” she asked, barely acknowledging his presence.

“Yea, do you need help with the hardlight wall?” he asked, moving towards her. 

Samus pointed to the far wall, “No. These would be beyond you. Uninstall the nutrient paste dispenser and decouple the tubes behind it. Bring it to the cockpit when you can.”

“Can I ask why?” Yun responded, making his way towards the medium-sized steel box that housed the dispenser.

“We’re abandoning ship.” Samus stated plainly.

Yun was taken aback, even in dire circumstances, abandoning a personal ship was a last resort amongst last resorts, doubly so for one so well used like this gunship. “A-are you sure?”

“Real space engines are shot. Blew when I engaged in silent running. We’re off my FTL batteries right now. We’re also surrounded by pirates that are searching for this ship, we have a few hours at most before they find us.” Several lights lit up on the inside of her visor, she glanced at it and grunted. “Maybe less than that.”

“And you want to uninstall these...?” 

“These will sell well when we reach Echelon. Maybe not the paste dispenser, but we’ll need to survive on its reserves. They’re also light enough to carry.” Samus pulled off a section of the ship’s plating and began to sort through several wires underneath. It amazed Yun at the speed at which Samus worked, he was proficient and trained, but she was on another tier of skill altogether. 

“The cockpit doubles as an escape pod. Plan is; we remove what we can and store it in the cockpit then we jettison on a straight course to Echelon and use whatever power we have left to safely land somewhere on the planet.”

The plan seemed reasonable, but wasn’t there a catch? “That sounds...”

“Too good to be true?” She shook her head, “It’s the best I have. Hopefully the pirates don’t interdict our escape and we reach Echelon before they figure out the escape trajectory. How’s the dispenser going?”

Yun jolted back into action, having stopped moving while listening to Samus explain their situation. His hands returned the wiring behind the machine, uninstalling and redistributing the semi-live wires carefully. Uninstalling the machine wasn’t difficult, but everything had to be bundled correctly so they wouldn’t cause feedback or snap in transport. “Almost done.”

Samus grunted her response. Most likely having to focus on her wiring. 

Before too long, Yun had the entire module uninstalled and dislodged from its wall-mount with everything as bundled and organized as he could make it. Samus had finished her work as well, with much of the main circuitry, brackets, and personal effects gathered from her room properly boxed and ready to move. Together, they transported everything to the front of the ship and placed it all in stasis pods built into the floor. 

“Ship, status report?” Samus asked the ship’s ai.

“Total of ten Space Pirate Ships scouting the region. Intercepted communications show negative affirmations of locating us.”

“Good. Prepare the escape pod. Set the escape vector to Echelon. Direct course.” Samus began to input a series of commands into the console spread before her, then strapped herself in. A speciality harness built to connect to armor fastened her to her seat, which locked into place with a tight snap. 

“Affirmative. FTL batteries are at 26 percent.”

“Also, prepare the ship for self-detonation. Timer is thirty minutes after the pod has been ejected..”

“I see. Confirmation for self destruct sequence, Captain?”

“Confirmed.”

“Self-destruct sequence on standby. Trajectory locked to Echelon. Do you have a landing spot in mind?”

Samus shook her head, “No. Find a lake that looks deep enough and crash us into that.”

“Affirmative.”

“Yun put on hearing protection.” She commanded. 

The young man reached up to where he knew he’d find the proper protective gear, and pulled down a set of round ear coverings. They suctioned easily to the sides of his head and his hearing went muffled. 

Samus held her breath, her body stiffening as she was waiting for something. Yun followed suit, a wave of anxiety suddenly rushing through veins. He felt the gravity of the ship dissipate, as the ship fully detached itself from the bulk behind it, his body ever so slightly lifting off his seat. 

Then she pressed a bright red button that lit up directly above her. 

Engines that sat directly behind now-closed doors roared to life, though thankfully quieted somewhat to Yun. He felt the pod lift from the rest of the ship behind it, and spun in the bleakness of space, orienting itself to its destination. Several lights far in the distance sprang to life, noticing the tell-tale signs of a ship in motion. Those would be the space pirates.

Yun closed his eyes as he felt the escape pod lurch into motion, and into FTL. 

Samus’s voice appeared in his ears, through an intercom system in the ear muffs. “You okay, Yun?” she asked.

“My stomach wasn’t prepared for that. But I think I’m okay.”

“You used the bathroom before we left? I don’t want this getting awkward if you need to relieve yourself.”

Was that an attempt at a joke? It sounded odd coming from Samus. But he let out a small forced laugh anyways.”I did. Thank you.”

“What about you? Do you feel the transformation?”

“No. Well, a bit. But I have it under control.” Truth to be told, he wasn’t sure if it was under control. He could feel it prowling in the back of his mind. But for some reason, it didn't feel as threatening as it used to. 

“Good. Get comfortable. We’ll make landfall in fifteen hours.”

* * *

By the time Echelon was in sight, Yun had a pounding headache. Lack of sleep coupled with the dim hum of the engines right by him made sure that any kind of shut eye he could get was short lived, and the tight pair of ear-muff around his head multiplied the soreness.

Sore legs, stiff back, restlessness. It’s not like he wasn’t used to all this from his time in space, but it was never so uncomfortable as right now.

Of course, Samus seemed to be right at home in this situation. He arms crossed, she leaned back in her chair and seemed completely comfortable in her armor, motionless for almost the entire trip. 

A soft, constant beep stirred Yun from his half-asleep daze. It came through the communications device in the ear protection, so it was probably tied to Samus’ helmet. Yun felt a slight shift in his chair as the escape cockpit left FTL-space.

“ETA?” Samus said, her voice sounding slightly tired. It reassured Yun that she was more human that she let on, sounding as she did. 

“Five minutes. Landing location on display.” an iridescent globe appeared on the viewport, zooming in onto the southern continent, then again to a small isolated lake. 

“Thats... isolated. No other options?” Samus used hand gestures to move the map around most likely looking for other lakes.

“Negative. This lake is the only one that fits parameters, and the only one deep enough for safe impact.” 

Samus sighed loudly, “Confirmed. Prepare the cabin for impact, and set stasis to everything on board. Use the rest of the power if you need.”

“Affirmative. Preparing cabin.” Very few noticeable changes occured in the cabin, barring a few lights going off, but Yun’s chair re-oriented itself so that it was facing forwards. 

“Setting stasis.”

A sheet of light moved from one side of the cabin to the other, not as solid as the hardlight, but it seemed to cover everything with a thin layer of plastic. Yun found that he could still move with some difficulty, but most of everything else in the cabin was frozen in place. 

“Prepare for atmospheric entry and impact.”

“Ever done a stasis’d planet entry?” Samus asked through the intercom.

“I haven’t. I was never in a ship that could do it.” Yun admitted.

“It’s uncomfortable. Lots of turbulence but landing is just a small jolt.” as if on queue, the interior of the cabin began to shake violently as the viewport that encompassed the entire front of the ship began to dim until it was completely opaque. 

“Reverse thrusters activated.” A secondary hum accompanied the original, this time on the other side of the ship. The two engines worked in tandem to slow the pod as much as it could upon entry, but causing the ship to shake so violently, that it felt like it was about to tear itself apart. 

Several moments passed with just that uncomfortable feeling shaking Yun to his core. If it wasn’t for the stasis field, it might’ve been far worse. Suddenly, Yun foundself being thrown forwards, his entire body lurching against his restraints painfully. 

And then silence and stillness. 

A few moments passed.

Slowly, the lights in the cockpit came back to life one by one and the viewport window undimmed itself revealing the cloudy night sky above a boreal forest. The soft light that covered everything inside the ship dissipated and Yun exhaled out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

“Take us to shore.” Samus commanded the ship, causing it to slowly move to one end of the lake they had landed in. She unbuckled herself, her restraints coming off her suit easily and stood, stretching her legs within her armored greaves. She scanned the room to make sure everything was in order and then moved to the set of stasis containers sitting on the ground. 

“How are you, Yun?” She asked in her business-like tone of voice. 

“I-I-I’m alright.” he stuttered, his heart moving fast as adrenaline coursed through his veins. “J-Just need to...” he unhooked himself from his seat and attempted to stand, but the weakness of his legs caused him to fall forwards. Samus quickly grabbed him before he could hit anything and allowed him to lean against her. 

“I’ll lay you down, coming out of that, you’re prob-.” Samus stopped in the middle of her sentence, seeing Yun’s brown eyes flicker oddly, then beginning to change in shape. 

“Yun, you're transforming. Can you control it?” she asked him, her voice sounding urgent.

No response. Instead she watched his body contort before her; his legs and arms growing longer, bone structure changing and face becoming more wolf-like. She stared at him, muscles held taut, ready to spring just in case he was aggressive. Now was not the time.

Yun opened his wolf eyes and met hers. They held each other's gaze for a moment before Yun fell backwards, off Samus and against the wall of the cockpit. “I...control.” he said tiredly.

“By ship time, you’re not due to transform for several more hours.” She stated, warily eyeing him. He didn’t respond, most likely unable to come up with an answer in his simpler mind. 

A thought struck Samus, “Ship, what is local time?”

“One hour past midnight.” it responded. 

That was it. Somehow, Yun’s transformation was triggered by the late hour of their current time zone, and not by ship’s time. Another question to bring to Angel. 

Samus went over the boxes that were stored in the floor beneath the cockpit, thankfully everything seemed to have survived the violent trip through Echelon’s atmosphere. And doubly-thankfully that her dildos didn’t spill out everywhere. She didnt have anything to hide as such, but she didn’t want to have Yun see her generous collection of sex toys at the moment. She returned everything back to the pods. 

The ship stopped several minutes later, and the viewpoint showed that her escape pod had beached itself on the nearby shore. 

She glanced behind her as the doors to the cockpit-cum-escape pod opened and Yun stepped outside. He seemed to be in control, so she didn’t stop him. She had his vitals tracked on her visor, so even if he did run, she could keep tabs on him easily. 

“Samus,” The werewolf began, sniffing at the air, “Something off. Danger?”

Samus looked at the corner of her visor at her proximity scan. No pings, so nothing technologically dangerous was nearby. Still, she grabbed her arm cannon from it’s wall dock and equipped it over her right gauntlet. A tingle ran down her right arm as her hand’s nervous system integrated itself with the arm cannon, a type of ‘triggerless’ function that responded to hand gestures rather than a singular trigger. Handy when the weapon has many different firing modes.

Next to the arm cannon dock, she pulled off the wall a round, mechanical device the size of her palm in the shape of a sphere cut in half. The flat side had a series of tiny pointed pins that ran in a regular pattern across it. 

She stepped outside onto coarse sand, and approached Yun, who was still smelling the air. “Stand still.” she said, putting a hand on his left shoulder and inputting a series of commands. His suit lightly beeped and the violet pattern on his back glowed softly. She pressed the hemisphere device on his back, and held it there for a moment. The suit seemed to ‘grab’ onto the device pulling it slightly into the suit. She let go and input another command on his shoulder. 

Yun looked at her quizzically, or at least it seemed that way in his canid eyes. 

“Shield generator. Protects against most energy and slug based weaponry. Activates automatically, useless in melee. So be careful.” Samus reached to her visor and changed her scan to organic and restarted it. “Still feeling uncomfortable?”

He nodded, “Yes. Strange smell. Natural. Not natural. Nearby.” He stated quietly. He was getting better at stating ideas, even though he had trouble with sentence structure. 

“My scans aren-” a blip appeared in her visor. Then another. And another. Six in total appeared in the local vicinity. Samus swung her head ahead around and the visor pinpointed the location of the would be aggressors. They pointed to the brush, where they stayed, waiting and watching. “Six in the brush.”

Yun’s head moved around, in the opposite direction. He was triangulating something that her scans weren’t picking up. Then he bolted away in that direction. 

“Yun!” Samus yelled. No sooner than the words left her mouth did she regret them. A series of oddly quiet light gunfire started from the brush from earlier, hitting her shields and being absorbed in a flash of hexagonal light. Each shot sounded like compressed air being released. 

By instinct she shifted into her morphball, parts of her body becoming pure energy as she rolled towards the cover of her ship. She wasn’t about to be pinned down here, but she wanted a better look at her surroundings before she made her assault. She returned to her humanoid ship and quickly gathered her thoughts.

Besides her ship, she was mostly in the open. Fifty meters before the treeline. Her shields would hold under gunfire the entire way there, but she had no clue what Yun was doing. She glanced around, but no sign of the werewolf in her vision. She glanced at the vitals, he was still alive though his heart rate was racing. 

She had no other choice but to trust his decision. 

Another series of gunfire hit her ship. Whatever they used earlier to silence their shots was gone now, their weaponry loudly firing in short bursts towards her position. Laser weaponry from the sound of it. Older models, going by the fire and reload rate. At this pace....Now!

She spun back into her morphball form and raced across the open field. More gunfire reflected off her armor and chased her down the sand and dirt. It wouldn’t immediately damage her Varia’s armor, but a lucky shot might hit a joint and weaken something. She moved more erratically as their shots became more accurate. These were novices, or at least going by the speed at which they adjusted their shots to her, inexperienced fighting a mobile enemy. 

She made a hard turn in the dirt, and laid an energy mine behind her. The shots stopped for a moment, and Samus took the opportunity to roll back in a tight circle and over the mine. It exploded in a bright orange light and launched her into the air. She transformed back into a humanoid, her visor pointed out in red lines the location of her assailants in the brush, each one hiding behind impromptu cover. 

She fired a series of quick blasts at the first enemy in her sights as she flew above them. Each shot found their target and seared into its carapace. It began to shout in its own language in pain before she landed on it, knocking to the ground. She fired a shot into its cranium, ending its life quickly. 

These were Space pirates alright, and she was going to show them no mercy.

The insectoid creatures’ ambush fell apart quickly before Samus’ superior skill and mobility. Each time they tried to pin her down with gunfire, she rolled away as a morph ball. What was once their advantage, being obscured by brush, became their weakness as Samus weaved behind trees and bushes. 

She fired several shots from behind a tree in a wide pattern, enough to distract the Space Pirates and force them back behind their cover. She took the opportunity to find one that was hiding behind a nearby tree, and charged a shot at the center of it. She released the shot, and watched it destroy a large portion of the tree’s trunk and whatever was behind it. The red line on her visor blinked out, confirming her second kill. 

Samus rushed forward, using the momentum and excitement of battle to send herself into the midst of the remaining Space Pirates, arrayed in a square in front of her, behind fallen trees and thick bushes. They shot at her, but she dodged the more dangerous shots and allowed her shields to absorb the rest.

Now within only a few meters, Samus shot out a glowing charged ‘lasso’ that grappled the nearest pirate, and dragged it towards her. She angled her pull on the grappling beam, pulling it towards the incoming gunfire. Several shots hit his arm before its allies could stop, melting the carapace into his skin and causing it to release an ear-curdling screech of pain. She finished the pull, and rushed the next nearest pirate, using the one she grappled as a living shield. 

The creature was obviously unprepared for melee, and went down with a quick punch to the mandible. She reversed the polarity of her gun’s grappling beam and launched the entangled Space Pirate towards its allies, bowling into one of them and knocking it down. Samus fired several times at the last one standing, killing him quickly with well aimed shots at its vitals. She ran towards the two she knocked over and finished them both off before they could recuperate. 

The ‘battle’ lasted no more than a few minutes. 

A series of clicks sounded behind her, stating that her fight wasn’t quite over. She turned around to see a pair of black-chitonous insectoids wielding large, glowing bio-rifles that were attached to their arms and floating mid-air on several pairs of quickly-flapping wings. Now these were proper weapons meant to pierce armor and shields. 

Samus made ready her arm cannon but was distracted by a _loud_ howl. The deep cry of a large wolf sounded out nearby. She was stunned for a moment as the sudden noise echoed in her ears. Luckily, it seemed the two flying creatures were distracted as well, as a large bipedal wolf-like creature leapt high into the air and grabbed one by the throat. The two landed nearby and Samus heard an audible _crunch_ as Yun crushed its throat between his hand and the ground

Not wasting the opportunity, Samus fired a volt driver shot at the remaining enemy, causing it to spasm as electrical current coursed through its body, its readied shot firing wildly into the air behind her. She then fired several regular shots at it, hitting it twice in the head and neck, killing it instantly.

Samus approached the fallen creature and did a quick bio-scan of it, then readjusted her scanner to see if anymore were in the vicinity. Thankfully, nothing popped up. 

Finally allowing herself to take a deep breath of relief, Samus surveyed the battlefield. It was a quick and brutal encounter. The type that Samus preferred when fighting Space Pirates, as anything longer allowed them to call for reinforcements. She approached Yun who kneeled down nearby, panting deeply. 

It took her a moment to see why he wasn’t standing yet. When she approached him, she got a good look at singed fur along his left arm and leg, and the red scorch marks where the suit, skin and muscle had been destroyed or cauterized by several near-misses. He looked up at her morosely, eyes slightly trembling from the recoil of battle. Even as a werewolf, Samus could tell the signs of a person who had to take their first lives. 

She kneeled down beside him, and hauled his good arm over her shoulder. “Walk on your good leg.” She lifted him slowly, and tried to keep as much weight off his left side as she could. Slowly, she walked him over to her ‘ship’, where she sat him down in her captain’s chair. 

“It’s not as bad as it looks.” She said, scrambling around looking for her medical supplies. “They’re deep wounds, but they use high intensity energy weapons. Cauterize any wounds they make. They missed your core, thankfully.” 

_“There they are.”_ she pressed against the wall, and released a panel, behind it was a box filled with her speciality supplies. 

She removed her helmet and set it on the console, “Ship. Retrieve the bio-signatures I scanned from my helmet, then keep a constant scan on. And send out a distress signal if you haven’t already.” She knelt down next to Yun’s wounded side to get a better look at his injuries. 

“Affirmative.” the ship replied.

The wounds on Yun’s side were bad but not life threatening. Several large gashes in the skin show that at least two went right through. Luckily none destroyed the bone or hit any vitals, so most of it could be repaired over the course of a few hours with the right healing gel. She rummaged through the box of supplies and pulled out several large packets of stuff. 

“How many were there?” She asked while tearing open the top of the polymer envelope. Inside was a thick, translucent green liquid. 

The wolf breathed deeply, he appeared to try to speak, but no words came out. Instead, he held out his good hand and showed her with his hand, holding up four fingers.

“Four. In total?”

He shook his head.

“Four plus the one that attacked me.”

He nodded.

Samus didn’t notice it at first, having been too preoccupied with healing him. But she realized that much of the blood that covered him wasn’t his. In fact, both of his arms were matted down with the purplish blood that those Space Pirates from earlier bled, not to mention his mouth was also dripping blood of the same color. 

It took a lot to impress her normally, but she found herself freezing for a moment as she processed what he just accomplished. He killed almost as many Space Pirates as she did with little more than a second hand shield, an old Zero suit, and his own claws and teeth. And they were stronger, more elite ones at that. 

She lifted his hand that was covered in blood to look at his claws. Beneath the layer of viscera, were ivory-colored claws that were far harder than she had expected. While the tips were chipped from tearing through insectoid carapace, most the claws were relatively intact. 

Samus shook her head as her mind was racing too far off topic. She had to repair his leg and arm before rescue arrived. She refocused her mind and went back to work on Yun’s left side. The gel applied easily, coming out of the packet in an even amount over his wounds, though she had to use her entire supply to fully cover the missing areas of his body. But, the gel worked quickly, as even as she moved to other injuries, she saw the exposed muscle regrowing and skin re-knitting through the translucent green goo.

“The Zero will regenerate slowly as well, but we’ll need to feed it power from the ship. It’s nothing time won’t fix.” Samus said, standing up. The whole process took only fifteen minutes, but the healing might take an hour. “Ship. Report on power and rescue status.”

“Ship is at point three percent power, and will last seven more hours with the tasks you have given me. Rescue request has been received. Shall I play the message?”

“One moment. How will power be affected if I need to repair a Zero suit?”

“Four hours if hooked up.”

“Okay. Play the rescue response now.” Samus stood back up and approached the local map projected on the view port. Forests and mountains for as far as the eye could see.

“Confirmed. Playing recorded message from Agent Egna.”

“This is rescue Agent Egna from Byway city. We saw you come in thirty minutes ago and we received your distress just now. We’re dispatching armed rescue, as we’ve had reports of violent smugglers in the area. ETA is six hours, given your remote location.”

Six hours from Byway, she really must’ve landed in the middle of nowhere. That was _hundreds_ of miles away. Well, at least they were sending armed rescue. Having friends in high places came in handy for once. 

And what was that about smugglers? These Space Pirates were on them far too fast just to be simple smugglers. She’d have to send a report to the local militias about this. 

Samus looked back down at the werewolf she was attending. Yun was breathing softly, fast asleep in her chair. He was still in werewolf form, but hopefully by the time rescue arrives, he’ll have changed back and no awkward questions will be asked. She’d need to get him a proper Echelon ID, but that was a problem for tomorrow. 

Reaching up above the console into the overhead panel, Samus grabbed two long, thick wires that ended in female-end connectors. Pulling lightly at them to unwind the spool, she brought them over to Yun’s neck, and attached them to the Zero Suit at the nape. The suit buzzed softly as it began to draw power from the engine’s batteries. 

For now... Samus leaned over and planted a soft kiss on the Werewolf’s forehead. “Thanks.”.

Samus sat down on the ground, closed her eyes and began to meditate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no sex. Just really wanted to write sci fi shit. I'll make up for it next chapter.


	6. A Wild Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samus rewards Yun for his bravery in battle.

#  **Chapter 6 - A Wild Night**

_Chapter Tags: Blowjob, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Creampie, Dirty Talk Knotting, furry, Large Cock, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex_

* * *

Yun leaned back on the couch in Samus’ barren apartment. He was alone, currently, in near silence accompanied only by gentle rain that was barely audible through the thick walls, and the sounds of a shower barely a room away. The twin melodies of water were mostly comforting, the natural sounds beckoning back to simpler days.

He gave himself time to meditate on the past day, to at least keep his mind off of Samus who was room away, nude and wet.

Those thirty hours have been some of the fastest and most hectic of his life. According to Samus, he was covered in wounds that had to be tended to, then cleaned so their rescuers wouldn’t ask too many questions. 

He only remembered parts of the battle- the scent of the enemy, a feral rage overcoming him as he tore through them with naught but his bare claws. Whatever shots he took, whatever pain he felt was barely a memory, overwritten but an innate desire to protect Samus.

It wasn’t soon after that when the local planetary defense force arrived with a large detachment of soldiers aboard several ships and a large inter-atmospheric tow-vessel: their rescue force after Samus called in a favor to the planetary governor. 

From what Yun had heard from the soldiers, the wilderness of Echelon was long suspected to house Space Pirates, and the governor wasn’t going to play it safe when he got the distress call. Whatever the case, they arrived in force and secured the area, setting up a base of operations while the two-vessel hauled Samus’s and his escape pod aboard. 

The majority of the soldiers stayed behind, while he and Samus began the long journey to the capital of Echelon; Callum’s Point. 

Luckily, aboard a larger and more stable ship he managed to get some shut eye after a well-deserved shower. That wasn’t to say it was a comfortable sleep, but after what little he got on the escape pod, Yun relished in the relative silence of the tow-ship. 

Of course when he woke up, he still had to wait several more hours until they arrived at the capital, and with Samus busy, Yun simply wandered the ship quietly until they landed. 

That landing, however, was just as busy as their departure, with hundreds of workers scrambling around the ship, and several military officers debriefing Samus on her recent operation. She had barely mentioned him during her report, and whomever she spoke to cared little for him as well. All for the best, he didn’t even know what he’d say if they asked him anything. 

They had landed on the outskirts of the Callum’s Point Spaceport, the major space and inter-atmospheric travel hub for the planet, and navigating the place was a logistical nightmare. 

It was a massive complex and a mess of sub-atmospheric plane hubs at one end, and the even larger point for space ships arriving and leaving. The halls they traveled through reminded Yun of years of his early life aboard space colonies. The never ending hustle and bustle of people in the evening hours.

Samus seemed at home at a place like this, leading the two of them through the endless maze of halls. It helped that people made way for the towering women, still clad in her powered armor. 

Then they had to wait, as was normal at any kind of port, for their private ride to Samus’s apartment. That had been blessedly quick, with their ride taking less than an hour to arrive. It was a nice private, self driving vehicle, so the two of them could ride in privacy, and steal a few winks of sleep during the ride. 

Samus did have to make a few errant stops, picking up some minor things along the way. But the ride to her apartment complex was mostly quiet and quick. 

Calling it a complex was a stretch- in truth it was a singular old building standing at the edge of a forest, with more apartments empty than filled. Samus herself lived at the very top of the building, on the tenth level as the lone occupant on that floor. 

It was surreal to Yun. The rich and powerful bounty hunter lived alone in a small apartment on the outskirts of the big city in what was almost an abandoned building, with little more than a bed, a couch and a small table inside of it. But at the same time, it suited her: the solitude and silence matched her perfectly. And going by her own admission, she barely spent any time there. 

But that’s where he was now, sitting in the dim glow of the singular light source behind him. 

The sound of the shower valve shutting off brought Yun’s mind back to the present. The heavy ‘clunk’ and the last few heavy drops of water hitting the tub reminded him of who was in there. Even though he had seen her naked many times during the past tenday and even though she had brought him to orgasm more times than anyone else had in his life, he still felt the anxiety of a young man waiting to get laid. 

Then she sauntered out.

Yun stared in awe as Samus opened sauntered out of the bathroom and into the main room of her apartment wearing nothing but a towel that was wrapped around her chest. She was tantalizing- the bottom hem of the cloth ending just above thighs, her thick hair flattened against her back, and eyes drilling a hole into his own.

Slowly, she sashayed over to him, an exaggerated sway to her large hips pushed the towel up, over her hips, revealing her glistening bald sex. She loomed over him, allowing him to drink her in, then leaned over, bending at the waist and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. She pulled away with a light smile and a finger on his lips as her towel fell to the ground, clumping at her feet. 

Her perfect body was still moist with water, droplets of moisture falling down her smooth, taut skin and over her large, perky breasts. She seemed to glimmer in the soft light of the apartment.

“Don’t talk.” Samus said as she knelt before him, resting her knees on the towel and running her arms down his clothed chest. 

She dipped her warm, semi-wet hands underneath his shirt, feeling his taut body, then into the hem of his pants. With a singular, swift motion, she pulled his trousers (Actually a pair of her own) down to his ankles, allowing his hardening towering cock to flop out and against his stomach. “It was difficult keeping my mind off you, Yun.” she purred quietly, “Every stray thought, the slut inside me lusted for this cock.”

“But, it’s so late Sam-” he worried, obviously knowing how close he was before he transformed. 

“I said don’t speak. Let me enjoy myself.” she stared bullets back at him, which was more than enough to shut him up. He quieted with a deep gulp. “Good boy...”

With little fanfare, the soaking wet blonde engulfed his thick length, stretching her lips and pushing it to the back of her throat and letting it sit. Even with the massive mouthful of cock in her, just less than half of it was inside her.

Sam caressed the bottom of his cock head with her tongue, then running the tip up and down his cumslit, then around. She felt his member grow inside her, the thickness opening her mouth wide, and the shaft threatening to expand into her throat. She hummed her satisfaction to Yun, a contented song that vibrated Yun’s dick. 

Content that his cock was at its full length with barely half of it in her mouth, Samus began to bob her head up and down Yun’s large and thick rod. In the past week, Samus had sucked his cock nearly two dozen times, and yet this time there was an urgency to her mouth fucking. 

She was salivating more, coating his shaft with globs of saliva that gathered at the base of his cock, and dripped past the tight seal of lips. She pushed her mouth deeper and faster, the throbbing head of his penis pushing into her throat, causing her to gag slightly.

Not once when they were back on her ship, had she worked this feverishly to fully soak his dick. Yun released a deep breath he was holding, groaning repeatedly on her assault on his shaft. 

Samus withdrew with a gasp, catching her breath. She examined her work with a look of excitement, spittle unceremoniously dripping from her chin and his cock alike. 

“Might not have even needed spit, with how wet I am for you...” she said to herself. Sam lowered her left hand to her pussy and released a light moan as she dipped two fingers into her dripping honeypot. “No...I really didn’t.” 

Her eyes shot back to Yun, a deep hunger in her blue orbs. Holding his gaze with her intense stare, she crawled back up his body, running her huge tits up his legs and over his cock. She held it there for a moment, savoring the warmth of their two bodies touching. She wanted so badly to rub her body against his sweltering column, but held back. She could properly worship this perfect cock later. Right now she wanted him to split her apart. 

She licked his nipples to stiffness, sucking on them and eliciting a moan from Yun. She then continued her long trip up his torso, kissing up his chest, then along his collar bone and to his neck. She once again stopped her advance as she lingered on his neck and ran soft, quick kisses up and down the right side of his nape. Then opening her mouth and sucking at the skin leaving a large hickey on his brown skin. 

“Stars Sam...”

“I can’t wait for you to split me open.” she whispered into his ear, moving back up his body. Her rock hard nipples caressed his body as she rose slowly above him. She crawled up onto the couch, setting both of her legs around his and stopped when her breasts sandwiched Yun’s face between them. She shook her torso sideways, slapping his face with her soft breasts. “Mmmm.” 

Beneath her, she grabbed onto Yun’s cock and with a loud _squelch_ , dropped herself onto his massive cock. 

Both of them gasped and let out a long moan as their bodies connected. Samus’s was like a fire around Yun’s cock, and his cock felt like a pillar of pure hot pleasure to her. She sunk her pussy entirely onto his cock in one swift motion, the tip of his member prying open the lips, and the rest of his shaft opening her wide. Her soaking wet cunt and his spit-shined cock made sure there was no resistance as she took him to the base. “Fuuuck, so thick!” Samus yelled, her voice echoing in the empty room, shaking as she rested her ass just above his ballsack.

Her hands ran up Yun’s chest unbidden and cupped his head between them. Her fingers explored his cheeks and lips wildly as she continued to moan, her body relishing in the luxury of being properly mounted on a perfect cock. ‘ _Why did I wait so long to do this?’_

She felt nearly stretched to her pussy’s limit, the promise of being split open almost a reality. To her pleasure, his cock was threatening to push against her cervix, but even with his massive length, wasn’t quite there yet. She knew there was only one person- one wolf who could do that, and she’d be fucking him later.

Samus tilted his head up with her hands as she looked down at him. “Congratulations Yun. You’re technically the first man I’ve fucked more than once in years.” She raised her hips as she finally regained her strength in her legs, and lifted them until only his cock-head remained inside her. “Your cock is so goo--ahhhhhhhhhh!” she yelled as she dropped her hips back down. Anything she wanted to say was lost in her throat as she began to fuck Yun into the couch. “S-stars, you fill me perfectlyyyy~”

 _‘If there was pure pleasure in the universe, this must be it.’_ , Yun thought, as Samus rode him into the couch. She gripped onto his cock so perfectly, her lips gripping onto him as she pulled out, and her molten insides welcoming her sword back into her sheath. He was doing everything in his power not to cum right then and there, but _gods_ she was making it difficult. 

Despite how quiet she was most of the time, Samus was practically a chatterbox right now, the sound of the rain outside lost with her cacophonous series of whorish moans. “Fuck! So! Good! So....thick!” Samus repeated several times, as she drove her gaping cunt onto his staff over and over again. If there was anyone else on her floor, fuck, anyone outside could probably hear her screaming. 

These weren’t the controlled movements of a women relishing the act of sex. These were nearly uncontrolled, frantic drops of a woman who wanted nothing more than to be fucked senseless. Yun began to oblige her subconsciously, awkwardly thrusting his hips up as she began to withdraw. They were then knocked back down onto the couch as she pushed her pussy back down over him. “Ahhhh...Yes! Do that! Fuck me, Yun!”

The next time she lifted herself up, Yun waited until she was at the crescendo, then thrust upwards as she dropped herself back onto his cock. Samus threw herself forward, embracing Yun against her breasts as his cock reached deeper into her cavernous cunt, releasing another loud, debauched moan. “Oh fuuuuuck~ Like that!” she wiggled her hips appreciatively and continued in her fervorous dick riding. 

Finally feeling like he could match her, Yun waited a moment until she lifted herself again, then thrust back up into her as she dropped down, Samus’ scream muffled as she yelled into Yun’s hair. Again and again they repeated their mutual motions, Samus grinding her cunt into him faster, and Yun matching her stroke for stroke. He pounded up into her, and she drove him deeper, her mantra becoming little more than, “Fuuuckk! Fuckfuckfuckfuck!”

Too soon, however, Yun felt the tingling sensation in his large ball sack and crotch. He tried to pull away as his cock became increasingly sensitive, but Samus chased him, pushing down on him harder and faster, as if starving for his orgasm.

“Samus! Sam! I’m going to... going to cum!”

Samus pulled away from Yun, her face sweaty and flush with arousal, “Fuck, alreadyyyy!?” she pushed her pussy down his base and held him there, stewing in the heat of his cock. She started to move her hips back and forth, pushing and pulling the cock inside her. “Okay... Cum! cum inside me!” she groaned as she angled herself against him, rubbing her clit against him.

“I...I...I’m really gonna cum...” Yun moaned, trying to hold on to his orgasm as much as he could. 

Samus responded by grinding even harder, then looming over him and grabbing Yun by the neck in her two hands. She pushed his head up with her thumbs to look at him in the eyes, and so that their faces were mere inches away. She looked wild with lust, eyes struggling for focus, as quick hot breaths left her panting mouth. Small moans escaping her throat whenever his cock hit her g-spot. “C-Cum! Cum in me!”

“Cum inside?”

“Yea! Pour your Cum inside me! Do it! Do iiiiit~!” her movements sped into a blur of motion, her hips driving into his with a deep hunger for his white seed. She pushed him as deep as she could manage, her mouth salivating as she continued to beg for his creampie. “I want your load in me, Yun! Cum! Creampie my cunt!”

Yun cried out as his legs began to spasm, he tried to push up, but her weight kept him pinned against the couch. Instead he grabbed at her waist and thrust as much as could anyways, desperate to spread his seed as deep in her as possible. Yun yelled as he pushed the first huge wad of cum deep into her pussy “Fuuuuuuck!” he yelled loudly, shaking wildly. 

Samus followed in suit, yelling in unison as her own orgasm mirrored his. Her pussy walls tightening around Yun’s cock, milking him as his thick cumvein pulsed his load into her, each shot shooting up towards her cervix, and coating her insides in his color. Load after load emptied itself inside her, far past what a normal human could manage. 

“Suns, Yun! You cum so much...” 

Mentally, she counted each pulse as he shook beneath her, _“fourteen....fifteen...”_ Samus reached down to her lower stomach and felt at her filling womb, his pulsating cock began to slow down, but slight spasms still deposited more into her. _“Nineteen....and...twenty...”_

Heavens above, just the feeling of him planting his seed inside her was almost enough to make her cum again. She felt full of his cum, but she knew that he was capable of far more than this, at least as a werewolf. Stars she needed that again. More than anything else, she wanted to be full of both forms cum. Luckily for her, she knew that Yun was a fucking cum machine, and so much more so as a werewolf. Just the thought of it caused her to salivate.

Samus glanced at the wall clock behind Yun and licked her lips, _‘So close~’_

She reached down towards where they were connected, and felt around her stomach and at the slight bulge from his cock. It has stopped pulsing, but she could feel that he was not quite as hard as he was a moment ago.

Samus looked back at Yun, who was showing his familiar signs of tiredness. Maybe even more so than usual, but she was nowhere near done with him. “Mmmm, such a good boy. I hope you’re not all tired out yet.” she purred, running a hand across his jawline. 

Yun tiredly looked at her, “I...I don’t think...”

She smiled back at him, a predatory grin this time. Slowly, she lifted herself off his cock, her pussy finally starting to leak his cum now that the plug was slowly being pulled out. His many milliliters dripped out of her in long, sticky wads, streams of cum and femjizz running between their groins, and wetting the couch and towel beneath them. “I think you came a lot more than usual, Yun.” 

He nodded in agreement. “Yea...I... I think so....”

Samus stood up and admired his cock for a second before taking the small bag she left on the table. Inside she revealed several small blue tablets. She took one between two fingers and sauntered back to Yun. “Open wide.”

“Wha-” as he went to speak, Samus pushed the tablet between his lips and into his mouth. 

“Chew and swallow.”

He did as ordered, and watched as Samus sank back to her knees on her towel. It was somewhat chalky and bitter, almost like an odd medicine, but he swallowed it easily, and almost immediately, he began to feel himself grow more alert. 

Samus took his softening cock in a hand and massaged the back of it with her thumb, her other moving to his large balls. Even in its softer state, she couldn’t get her hand around the shaft. She leaned down towards the soaking wet organ and inhaled deeply of his scent. While not nearly as intoxicating as he was the first few days, he smelled right to her. 

She showed her appreciation by planting a series of kisses along his shaft towards the head. 

“Samus...what was that?”

“Wakening pills. Should counteract your sleepiness after you cum.” 

“Yea they wor~!” he yelped in surprise as Samus sucked the tip of his sensitive cock into her mouth then several inches of the shaft, until it held a familiar position near the back of her throat. She looked back up at him timidly, and held two fingers to her mouth, in a ‘Shush’ pose. 

Instead of her normal move to start stroking at his shaft, Samus leaned her head against his thigh, and closed her eyes. She allowed his cock to rest inside her mouth, as her tongue lazily began to explore his length inside her. Her other hand reached down to her cum-soaked pussy and began to rub at her clit, using Yun’s thick cum as lube. 

Yun was always mesmerized by Samus’s blowjobs, his previous girlfriend could only suck him off for a dozen minutes before her jaw got sore. Samus, however, could maintain herself for hours. 

Her lazy blowjob was pleasant, a stark contrast from the cum-addicted vacuum of her mouth when she sucked him off after working out, and different from the teasing and prodding when he was in werewolf form. This was more like a comforting, laid back blowjob, where she just sucked on his soft shaft just because it was comfortable in her mouth. 

Even though he was coming more and more awake, Yun felt more comfortable than he had in ages. This was real pleasure- laying back on a comfortable couch, with a blonde bombshell keeping his cock warm in her mouth, and gently massaging his testicles.

Samus popped his half-hard cock out of her mouth, Yun instantly missing the warmth of her insides. “Put your hand on my head.”

He eyed her, and did as asked, putting his left hand on top of her wet hair. 

She smiled in return, “Just...rub my head. Appreciate me. Get hard for me again, but take your time.”

“A-are you sure?” he stammered, both because was still a bit drowsy, but also being allowed to be somewhat intimate with her was something new. 

She nodded, “Yea. I...I’m really loving holding your dick in my mouth.”

“I kinda figured...given how often you sucked me off on the ship.”

“No...that was something different.” Yun swore he could see a light blush form under her eyes, but the dim light of the nearly empty room made it difficult to tell. “This- This is just nice.” 

She lifted his long, semi-soft shaft back into her mouth and returned back to her original position, laying her head on his thigh. Yun slowly rubbed at her head, feeling her thick, moist locks between his fingers. Consciously, Yun tried to keep himself as soft as possible for Samus, trying to keep her cock warming mouth on him for as long he could. 

It was a difficult trial though, as Samus continuously let out soft moans as she continued to finger herself. A soft, moist rhythmic sound emanated from her pussy, as she slid a few fingers inside herself. Her moans became louder around his cock, forcing him to harden inside her. 

Samus didn’t seem to notice or mind, lost in her own comfort; a warm cock she obsessed over in her mouth, soft pleasure from her cunt, and a warm hand running through her scalp. 

She didn’t want to stop, but the amount of pleasure she could give herself without something larger inside her was limited, and her pussy was growing more and more insistent for that something larger. She released Yun reluctantly, licking up the underside of the shaft and his precum before giving him a few more tugs at his shaft with her hand before standing up. “That was nice. But I hope you’re ready for round two.”

Her boy looked up expectantly at her, his almost innocent looking face an extremely stark contrast to his massive pillar of cock at his crotch. He nodded at her, “I think. Can we do a different position?”

Samus glanced at the clock behind Yun again, as her lips grew into a sly smile after noticing the time. “Maybe, if you’re a good boy.” Again, Samus kneeled around Yun, and held his cock at her waiting entrance. She knew what to expect this time, but even as she slowly split herself open, found herself at a loss for air, as it felt his cock was slowly replacing it. 

She gasped as she impaled herself, her wetness easily taking him in, but his thickness slowing her down. Yun must’ve been feeling impatient at her timid descent, as he put her hands on her waist and forced her down the rest of his length, until her thick ass rested just above his balls again. 

“Staaaaarsss~” Samus whined, her sudden fullness feeling like a long lost lover. “J-Just hold me there. Let me get used to you again...” Yun kept his hands on her waist, as he breathed deeply. She could only imagine how good it felt to fully be inside her to the hilt. She glanced at the clock again, “Mmm..almost...”

Yun looked up at Samus again, this time full of panic, his hands gripping her ass and trying to pull her off, “Sam! S-Samus! I...I feel the transformation!” he yelled, trying with all his might to pull her off him. 

But she adjusted her weight, pushing him back down into the couch. “Shhh...” she held her fingers to his lips, “Let it happen. Just...ahh...be a good boy and...transform...”

“Sam!”

“...I trust you. Do it, Yun. I need to fuck your wolf cock next.” Whatever look she gave him calmed him down for a brief moment, but a hard spasm from inside her pussy forced a moan from her lips. Then another. She could feel Yun’s cock grow inside her with each spasm. 

She stared at Yun whose eyes shot wide open, glassily looking past her. 

shot his eyes wide open and back into hers, his brown eyes glowing softly yellow as they transformed. Hair started growing all around his face, the muscles and bone structure contorting into that of a wolf. She felt herself being lifted slightly as the rest of his body continued the change, becoming thicker and taller. The soft skin of his thighs was being replaced with the fur of a canid. His hands around her ass grew wild and groped tightly at her rear as the fingers became longer.

Samus began to moan as the cock inside her became thicker, “Shiiiiit~ so fucking thick~!” the memory of the werewolf fucking her from behind attacking her senses. She suddenly felt afraid, but also, extraordinarily aroused, feeling the sharp claws digging into her skin. 

Instinctively, she began to grind her hips against the fur, feeling the cock inside her change shape, the soft human cockhead, becoming a more feral point that rubbed against the entrance of her cervix, then pushed into her as the length fully grew to over a foot. 

Then the knot grew. At first it was just a soft push near the entrance of her cunt, then it began to balloon out, becoming a thick, but surprisingly soft bulb at the base of Yun’s cock, that visibly bulged her lower half, all while rubbing nicely against her g-spot. 

“Fuck...good boooooy..” Samus groaned, as she affectionately patted the wolf’s head beneath her. She looked into his eyes and saw the flash of intelligence beneath then that said Yun was mostly in control. She leaned into him and whispered into his triangular ear at the top of his head, “Carry me to my room, then fuck me senseless.”

The werewolf growled back at her, seemingly annoyed that a mere _woman_ would dare order him around. But she knew that was less of a growl of challenge, but Yun fighting away at the base instinct to breed her right here and now. Not that she’d stop him, if he tried. He earned whatever he wanted to do to her.

But, Yun eventually did as told, and slowly stood up, his newfound strength lifted Samus easily as she wrapped her legs around him. She moaned again, as the shaft inside it moved around. Sweet stars and suns in the sky, if she felt full before, she felt absolutely _stuffed_. She leaned back from him, as he stood, and watched as the monstrous cock inside her, very visibly distended her stomach, with a bump towards the base noting his knot. 

The wolf nearly toppled for a moment, perhaps still unsure of his strength and footing. But Samus nuzzled against his cheek and pointed at the small hallway that led to her bedroom. “That way, stud.” The werewolf nodded, lifting Samus up slightly, getting a better grip, but causing Samus to throw her head back in pleasure. “AH! Fuuuuck Yun! You can keep doing tha too~”

The werewolf seemed to like that, so he did it again as he slowly pivoted and moved towards the hallway. He lifted Samus up before dropping her again, with only his cock keeping her from falling off, again and Samus screamed her pleasure, her hands gripping the back of his fur tighter. Yun let out of a triumphant, toothy, wolfish grin, showing her his sharp fangs. He bounced her up and down on his cock, pushing his extreme length into her with each step he took, Samus’ diving her head into his furry neck as she moaned.

But no, that wasn’t enough. He couldn’t hold back after hearing her sweet moans, he _didn’t want_ to hold back. Barely into the hallway, werewolf Yun turned and roughly pushed Samus against the wall. She yelped in surprise at the sudden movement, but relaxed as he pushed his weight against her, pinning her between the wall and himself.

“Yes...fuck me here, you beast.” 

The wolf leaned his maw towards Samus, giving her a long lick up her neck and the side of her face. He pushed up, adjusting himself and eliciting a squeak from the bitch beneath him. Then he withdrew his cock, a slight resistance as he pulled out the knot with a wet _pop_ , and then rammed his length back up into her, knot and all. Both of them howling in pleasure, Samus’ eyes rolling back. He repeated himself quickly, pulling out near fully with Sam whining at her sudden emptiness, then causing her to moan wildly as he filled her back up. 

Samus had never felt so full before. Regular Yun could fill her up, and fuck her the way a human should, but him as a werewolf... truly was built for her pussy. He filled every inch of her insides, her walls seemingly a perfect fit to his size but...

She always loved a little pain when she was being really fucked, and his cock was built for that as well. His rod pushed up into her, her never ending moan reaching a crescendo every time he battered against her cervix. That pain, mixed with pleasure of a massive cock stretching her wide and the knot rubbing against her g spot every time he forced it inside her was mind-numbingly gratifying. 

Indeed, words were lost as Yun fucked her senseless, any she tried to form came out of slutty groans, her normally deep voice raised to the point she sounded like a schoolgirl being fucked for the first time. Yun felt powerful as the werewolf inside him merged with the person, each with the same goal in mind: to fuck Samus Aran, and fill her fertile cunt with his pups. He howled as he sped up his pace, Samus’s breasts jiggling against his chest, nipples being stimulated by his coarse fur. He so badly wanted to suck on them, to make sure the tits were ready to feed his young, but instead he lavished her face with long licks, making sure her face was wet with his scent.

Yun felt as Samus suddenly grew tighter, her already tight pussy slowly becoming a vice around his cock. “Cummmmmming~”

Her hands clawed at his back so roughly, that had he still been human, would’ve broken skin. She grasped at his fur, trying to gain purchase as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, locking themselves together at the ankles. Her moans, once dictated by his thrusts, now began a long, desperate yell, as she began to shake wildly as she began to cum _hard._

He pushed his cock deep into her, halfway tempted to spread his seed inside her, but held back. So he held himself deep inside Samus’ depths, enjoying the feeling of a female trying to milk his cock for his cum. 

Suddenly, Samus’ went weak beneath him, her orgasm sapping her strength. She almost fell off him as she leaned to one side as her arms and legs went limp, but due to being mounted on a huge cock and Yun’s quick reactions, was caught before she could hurt herself. 

Samus’ long leg reached down to the floor beneath, but even though she found purchase, lacked the strength to stand. Sensing this, Yun withdrew himself from Samus, much to her chagrin, and reached underneath her, lifting her into a princess carry towards her room.

Like the rest of her apartment it was spartan, with only a large bed with a layer of covers sitting at one end, a pile of clothes and underwear on the ground, and an open box filled to the brim with sex toys nearby. Human-Yun would have questioned that, but werewolf Yun, lost his lust, carried the bounty-hunter to her bed. 

With a gentleness that surprised even himself, he laid Samus onto the bed. She moved herself to the center of the bed, and spread her legs wide, revealing her twice fucked, slightly gaping. She ran a hand down her chest and stomach and rubbed at her swollen clit, eyes locking onto the red canine cock attached to the werewolf at the side of the bed. “Mmm...bring that tasty cock here, wolf. I want to taste you.”

Yun loosed a low growl as he crawled onto the bed and knelt beside Samus, his massive member, hard as a rock, swaying softly right next to her face. 

Sam took a deep breath of his musk and sweat, then pushed her head into his huge, twin furry balls. Each one was larger than her fist, and presented Samus with a scent that she loved. 

It was different from human Yun’s, more earthy and feral, and just like human Yun’s, not as strong smelling as when she first met him, but still a completely intoxicating scent that she longed for. She began to worship the huge cum-factories, rubbing her face against his scrotum, as if trying to rub their scent onto her. She licked each one top to bottom, spit shining the tight furry sack. "I really...Love these.” she moaned, sucking on one, barely managing to pull onto into her mouth. 

She nursed on it for a moment, orally trying to coax the testicles to produce more cum for her, then switched to the other one. As she did so, the massive, pointed cock above her head began to drip pre onto her shoulder. She withdrew herself with a pop, and took one final deep breath of his testicles, before pulling herself up to his cock. “Didn’t mean to forget about you.”

She stared at the bright red member for a moment, lost in its bestial appearance as she always found herself when staring face to face with it. It was incredible, how the tip of it was so pointed, before flaring out into a cock that was as almost as thick as her upper arm, and over a foot in length. Samus felt at her stomach, trying to imagine how he managed to fit inside her.

Stars, she was glad to have this cock.

Samus showed her affection for the cock by kissing the pointed head, then licking up the pre-cum that leaked from the head, slurping it in a noisy show. She loved the taste, the mixture of her own juices, his canid pre, and human cum all mixed into a delicious, addictive puree. She could spend hours worshipping this cock, but that wasn’t the point tonight. She needed him sheathed inside her more.

“C’mon pup. I need you in me again.” She said, pushing his cock away, grabbing his clawed hand and pulling him to her.

He followed her, first straddling her then moving between her legs and dragging his cock down her torso to her swollen pussy lips, leaving behind a line of spit and precum along her pale skin. 

Samus spread her legs more to accommodate him, humming as she felt his hot member run across her skin, then teasing her as it slid across her clit and moved towards her waiting entrance.

He pushed against her, trying to find her opening, but she moved out of the way; his cock sliding back up her slit and pressing against her clit. 

The werewolf shot a look of annoyance at his mate, voicing his frustration in a low, throaty growl. 

She returned a soft smile at Yun, gripped the fur behind his ears and pulled his head towards hers. She planted a small kiss on his lower lip, then ran her tongue along his teeth and gums. 

Beneath, Samus took a hold of the bright red, throbbing cock and pointed it in the proper direction: right at the entrance of her vagina. “Now fuck me properly, puuuuup~!” she squaled, her voice rising several octaves as the massive tool plunged back into her depths. 

Yun pushed his red pillar deep into Samus, then withdrew as quickly as he thrust into her. Again and again, he repeated his pussy filling of Samus, no soft and thoughtful thrusts, but a rapid and bed-shaking breeding. 

“YES! FUCK YES!!” Samus moaned loudly into the air, her wanton moans accompanying the sounds of the bed straining underneath. “HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER, YUN!” Samus pushed against his thrusts, the thick knot at the cock’s base spread her pussy wide, but not quite deep enough to fully enter her. 

Yun barked viciously at Samus and bared his teeth as he growled, she was supposed to be a docile female, to lie back and let him ruin her. 

“THEN FUCK ME HARDER YOU BEAST!!” She yelled back at him, her face dangerously close to the salivating maw of the werewolf. 

He obliged her, lifting her legs and lower body and pushing his weight against her so that he was fully on top of her, his legs pushing down against the bed, while her legs splayed wildly into the air above them. 

Samus’ eyes widened as she fully realized the position he was putting her in. “OH STAAAAAAAAAARS!” she yelle, as the wolf above her pressed down into her. His rod speared her depths, filling her cavernous void with his massive cock. The only token resistance as he drilled down into her, was the knot battered its way into her gaping cunt. 

Each time he pulled out of her, her lips held onto the knot, coming loose with a wet ‘pop, whenever he managed to pull it out. Samus was just as greedy and desperate, when he withdrew from her, she let out a pitiful, horny whine that became long, satisfied moans as he plunged back into her. 

Her pleasured groans turned into mindless gibberish as he pressed against her depths, then as she sped her, they became words- her screams filling the entire floor, “FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!!” His frenzied breeding driving her past orgasm after mind-shattering orgasm. Each time her legs would spasm in the air, and tighten around his back, as her pussy clenched around the battering ram attacking her womb, desperately trying to milk him of his seed.

Each time she came, Yun would give her a long, affectionate, lick up the side of her cheek, as if to tell her ‘Good girl. Keep cumming. Keep moaning for your mate.”

The empty room once quiet, now filled with the sounds of Samus’s moans, the straining of the bed, the ‘plop plop’ of Yun’s softball sized testicles bouncing off Samus’ ass, and the sopping wet noises of her pussy being penetrated over and over again. The simple sheets underneath them slowly become wetter with sweet and femcum squriting from Samus’ overfull vagina. 

“Are you....Ahhh! Gonna cum? I want you to cum, Yun!” Samus managed between thrusts. 

The werewolf fucking her growled his answer. 

“Cum....! Cum in me...! Cum in me...! Cum in me...!” she begged softly, her voice having difficulty finding any kind of purchase.

Again the werewolf growled, this time a bit louder.

“Cum! Fill my cunt! Flood me with your seed!” She managed to yell. 

The wolf let out a loud growl this time baring teeth and almost bordering on a howl. 

“YES! FUCKING GIVE ME YOUR CUM, YUN! CUM! FILL MY CUNT UUUUUUUP!” Samus’ eyes rolled back into her head as the hardest orgasm of the night washed over her, her voice holding the final vowel, caughting in the throes of her orgasm.. 

Yun joined his mate’s howl of pleasure with his own, thrusting his pillar into Samus one final time and releasing his massive torrent of werewolf seed into her waiting womb. 

Her legs shook in the air, desperately trying to find each other, then locking together at the ankles. Her arms reached up and pulled herself towards Yun, holding herself tight as she rode another hard orgasm brought on by the swelling knot, now lodged deep inside her, locking them together.

“Oh fuck...fucking stars, Yun! It’s so thick! I’m gonna... I... I’m going...I’m cumming agaaaain~” she whimpered as she felt her breeder’s cumshot shoot deep inside her, quickly filling her pussy with far more cum than she had ever dreamt of. 

The tide of semen felt endless, as Yun fully emptied his balls into her for the second time that night. Even with the tight lock of his knot holding them together, gouts of cum squirted out from the seams and onto the sheets. Over and over again he pumped into her, each time forced more of his spunk into her.

But within a few more moments, the werewolf finally shot his last few stragglers into her, and collapsed on top of Samus. 

For her part, she just laid there, gathering her thoughts while covered in sweat from the the rough fucking and the two dozens orgasms. Her body shook again, as several smaller aftershocks of orgasm took her. 

“Suns wolf...that was....” she said, still trying to catch her breath. She looked over at the canine face that rested to her side. Already fast asleep. “Really takes it out of you?” she smiled softly, plating a small kiss on his jaw. 

“Well, let me...” She pulled herself back, trying to extricate herself from the pile of over-hot wolf on top of her. A thick pressure at her pussy forced an involuntary moan from Samus as the massive knot inside her still held them together. “Oh fuck...”

She pushed herself back down on it deeper, then tried to pull out again. Even with the femcum and wolf-cum acting as lube, such was the size of the knot inside her, that she only successfully managed to arouse herself again, as the knot stimulated her g-spot. 

Samus felt her heart quicken again. Even with the crazy sex she just had, she found herself quickly wanting more. More of this incredible, massive bestial cock. More of the huge human dick from earlier.

Her mind fogged as she began to salivate, her slut taking control of her mind. She rubbed at her filled pussy, and felt at the knot that distended her insides. Then she reached down to her clit and began to rub softly, while she pulled at the knot inside her.

Yun was fast asleep, and they were stuck together for heavens-knows-how-long. So there she did, as she did so often, and masturbated herself to orgasm several times before sleeping herself, still connected at their genitals. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through a ton of drafts on how they escaped the wilderness and made it to Samus’ apartment. But they all felt too long. So I just summarized it and went straight to the sex.


End file.
